El Trato
by Noemi de Aldebaran
Summary: Luffy no es ningún idiota. Comprende que Sabo se ah ido y que el no ah podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero quizá... el puede remediarlo. Sintiéndose solo y perdido tras otra pelea con su hermano Ace, Luffy no tiene más remedio que pedirle un ultimo deseo a su ausente hermano mayor "Oye Sabo...hagamos un trato"(Sucesos de la infancia) Ace y Luffy (No yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

**OK. No se cómo diablos paso, pero aquí tiene esta historia. Está casi terminada y subiré los capítulos según me lo pidan. ESPERO LES GUSTE!**

* * *

**El Trato**

**Capítulo 1**

**Desesperación**

Las piernas habían comenzado a dolerle por culpa del frio. Tras dos horas corriendo cualquier hubiera pensado que tan solo era el cansancio acumulándose en sus músculos, pero Ace bien sabía que no era el cansancio el que le molestaba. Si no el frio, ese frio que ahora se le pegaba a los pantalones mojados por la nieve, ese frio que amenazaba con cortarle la circulación de un segundo a otro.

Deteniéndose en miedo del blanco paisaje se preguntó si era buena idea seguir. Su respiración jadeante le suplico por un minuto de descanso, pero sus recuerdos como dagas cercenaron el pensamiento como si hubiera sido un insulto. Él estaba mojado hasta los huesos, cansado y con el corazón casi escapando de su garganta. ¿Cómo estaría Luffy? ¿Cómo estaría ese enano que se negaba a usar las malditas botas para nieve? ¿Sus pies estarían morados? ¿Acaso seguiría llorando? Ace suspiro por tercera vez luego de maldecirse. ¿En qué rayos había estado pensando?

_Yo te diré en que estabas pensando idiota, exactamente no estabas pensando, ese es tu maldito problema, ¿alguna vez piensas?_

Solo y con la respiración agitada Ace se dio el gusto de maldecir de manera interna. Se maldijo a él, a Luffy, al clima y a todo aquello en lo que estuviera pensando. Incluso maldijo a Sabo por si las moscas.

Él no había pensado cuando comenzó a gritarle a Luffy, con la culpa pisándole los talones tuvo que aceptar que definitivamente no había razonado nada de lo que había dicho, el solo había comenzado a gritar, así como lo hacen los niños cuando están enojados. Sin conciencia ni moderación. Desgarrándose la garganta y explotando cual olla a presión Ace había comenzado a escupir verdades y mentiras como si de un juego se tratase, y ahora no podía hacer otra cosa más que sentirse un idiota.

No era la primera vez que pasaba. Probablemente esa era la discusión número treinta de la semana, pero era claro que el desenlace no había sido como veces anteriores. Su rabia había sido colosal, explosiva y quemante, la ira acumulada en su cerebro encontró la puerta de salida y estallo como miles de fuegos artificiales. Y Luffy había recibido el impacto de manera directa, como un pobre crio destinado al fusilamiento. De forma irónica no recordaba mucho, solo lo principal o algunas frases locas e hirientes. Los gritos se habían fugado de su memoria, dejándole solo una clara pero maldita imagen. Su hermanito en el suelo, con ambas manos sobre su ahora roja cabeza. _O por Dios…._

_Bien hecho Ace, te luciste, incluso te has ganado un premio, ¿Algunas palabras?_

No había mucho que decir ahora. Y era probable que nunca tuviera palabras para ese momento. Agachando la cabeza intento quitar la imagen de su cabeza pero solo consiguió grabársela más en la memoria. Atado a la rabia como un anclaje Ace volvió a maldecir en voz alta. ¿Por qué rayos no pudo cerrar la boca? Pudo haber guardado silencio, o haber corrido, o quien sabe qué. ¿Hacerle daño a Luffy era realmente necesario? Mirando hacia el oscurecido cielo volvió a tragar pesado. ¿Por qué demonios no era capaz de ser un buen hermano mayor? La tarea no era tan complicada. Evitar que Luffy se metiera de cabeza en un nido de cocodrilos no era tan difícil, ¿Por qué entonces vivía pasándole lo mismo? Bufando por lo bajo volvió a enfocarse en la imagen destroza de su hermano menor, y aunque no pudo soportar verla por mucho tiempo, pudo sacar en claro un par de cosas. No es que fuera exclusivamente su culpa. Ace no tenía paciencia, y su hermano parecía no comprender ese minúsculo e insignificante detallito. Luffy buscaba en él cosas que no tenía para dar. El consuelo a media noche, las preguntas curiosas y a veces molestas, los abrazos y esas cosas extrañas no entraban dentro de las tareas de Ace, y como todo esto escapaba de su comprensión simplemente lo había dejado estar, porque ese no era su trabajo, su tarea era cuidar que no se matara, velar por su jodida integridad física y rezar porque viviera hasta los 17. Siempre había sido así.

El problema es que la situación ya no era la misma, su tarea ya no solo era mantener a Luffy a salvo, sino cuerdo y de ser posible, algo feliz. ¡Pero él jamás había hecho algo como eso! No sabía tratar al menor, no entendía cómo es que se consolaba a una niña llorona como Luffy y jamás se dio el tiempo de entenderlo. Porque para eso estaba Sabo. Sabo era el lado emocional, el encargado de evitar peleas, la mamá pato o como sea que se le pudiera llamar al rubio cuando del más pequeño se trataba. Quizá si hubiera puesto atención a sus actos hubiera entendido que hacer ante el llanto histérico de Luffy, quizá Sabo le podría haber aconsejado si él hubiera querido…

El problema era que Sabo ya no podía enseñarle como tratar a Luffy, él ya no podía pedirle un consejo, porque los muertos no pueden hablar…..y Sabo estaba muerto…

Sus manos apretaron el grueso tubo de fierro que sostenía, intentando digerir sus propios pensamientos. La rabia como único consuelo volvió a emerger como si con eso sanara heridas y sin poder controlarse volvió a maldecir en medio del húmedo bosque.

La culpa era de Sabo. Porque si Sabo hubiera estado ahí le habría detenido, porque si Sabo hubiera visto a Luffy llorar habría sabido como consolarlo por las noches, porque si Sabo hubiera estado ahí le habría entregado un poco de paciencia con esa sonrisa a la que le faltaba un diente. Porque si ese miserable de Sabo hubiera sido un poco más paciente no habría muerto y hubiera evitado que él estuviera enojado y ofuscado, hubiera evitado que le gritara a Luffy de la manera que lo hizo y no hubiera permitido que lo golpeara como acababa de hacer.

Ace ahogo aire en sus pulmones y resistió el dolor del oxígeno intentando escapar al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior. Su pequeña mañana para evitar derrumbarse apenas y funciono.

Estaba siendo injusto…. No era culpa se Sabo, no era culpa de su hermano que esto estuviera pasando. Quizá Sabo habría evitado esa pelea monumental, pero definitivamente el único culpable de sus palabras no era otro más que él mismo. Sabo no quería morir… no era su culpa, en el fondo Ace comprendía eso. El problema es que dolía aceptarlo. Dolía aceptar que ahora no podría conversar ni hablar con el sobre pirata, dolía entender que ya no podrían cazar ni reír juntos, dolía saber que por mucho que le necesitara, Sabo no podría volver para darle un simple consejo. Dolía tanto que todo lo que podía hacer era estar enojado. Porque si comenzaba a razonar, si llegaba a pensar de manera lógica sobre el asunto, terminaría echándose a llorar junto a Luffy.

Ahogando las lágrimas que ahora querían salir Ace se vio obligado a controlarse. Pero todo lo que consiguió fue recordar más al rubio. Sus peleas, su risa, su optimismo, su manera de arreglar las cosas cuando estaban que se asesinaban entre ellos. Extrañaba a Sabo. Era su hermano, su mejor amigo, el primero que le dedico una sonrisa antes que una mueca de odio; y se había ido, dejándolo solo y miserable al lado de un pequeño que se sentía tan solo y miserable como él. Y ahora había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Había golpeado a Luffy cuando este solo quiso estar con él, le había gritado y mandado al diablo e inconforme con eso le había ordenado que no volviera jamás. Con un pequeño escalofrió de entendimiento Ace se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo doblemente injusto.

Luffy también extrañaba a Sabo, él también se sentía solo ahora que ya no estaba el mayor, y ahora definitivamente se hallaba destrozado ante el hecho de haber perdido a su otro hermano mayor.

_-"¡DEJAME EN PAZ!"-_ El solo quería estar solo.

_-"¡Pero Ace, yo quiero ir contigo!"-_ Y Luffy solo quería dejar de estarlo…Una mano fantasma le tomo de la chaqueta amarilla y tironeo con insistencia. Una pequeña mano que se negaba a dejarlo marchar. La rabia con la que tomo esa acción ahora se veía tan estúpida…

_-"¡SUELTAME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!"-_El primer empujón. El primero_-"¡ERES UNA MOLESTIA!"-_ ¿Cuántas veces le habría dicho eso a Luffy? ¿Cuántas desde que Sabo no estaba? ¿Mil?

_-"¡Solo quiero estar contigo!"-_ ¿Por qué no le escucho?- _"¡No me gusta estar solo!"_\- ¿Qué fue lo que bloqueo su cabeza?- _"¡Sabo nunca me dejaría solo!"-_ Ahora recordaba…. Con una amarga sonrisa Ace encontró su punto de quiebre. Ace sabía que no era como el otro, entendía que no era amable ni muy considerado cuando del menor se trataba, pero al menos lo intentaba, el al menos trataba de no mandar al mocoso al demonio a la primera provocación, y Luffy no veía eso. Odiaba la comparación, odiaba escuchar "Sabo hacia esto" o "Sabo lo otro", porque él no era Sabo, nunca podría ser Sabo y eso era algo que el menor no parecía querer entender. Y entonces había pasado…. Su cabeza se desconectó, y comenzó a disparar palabras como balas, sin pensar en quien las estaba recibiendo.

_-"¡SABO ESTA MUERTO!"-_ un puñal que solo buscaba matar se incrusto en su vientre cuando escucho sus propias palabras. ¿Cómo había sido capaz?-"¡SABO SE FUE! ¿ENTIENDES? ¡SE FUE Y NUNCA VA A VOLVER!"- Y se acercó a su ya flagelada víctima y lo zarandeo como un muñeco, intentando hacer llegar su funesto mensaje, como si no le bastara ver el rostro pálido y destrozado de Luffy _-"¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VER TU MALDITA CARA! ¡QUIERO QUE TE LARGUES!_"-y había vuelto a empujar al menor para alejarlo de sí mismo, como si realmente le repudiara, como si no significara nada. Y Luffy siendo el idiota que era no entendió el mensaje. Porque de haberlo entendido no habría vuelto a pescarle del brazo con desesperación.

_-"¡Ace no te va-!"-_ y la paciencia había muerto en ese instante. Sus acciones fueron más rápidas que sus pensamientos y su conciencia solo se dignó a volver cuando el daño estaba hecho. Cuando Luffy con la cabeza empapada en sangre había corrido lejos de él.

Nunca habían llegado a ese punto y Ace jamás creyó que podría llegar a cruzar esa delgada pero monstruosa línea. Había golpeado a Luffy, él había herido a su hermanito con la misma arma con la cual siempre le defendió. Sabo no estuvo ahí para detenerlo, no corrió detrás de Luffy cuando este se sumergió en el bosque, no se quedó para golpearlo como se merecía. Sabo simplemente no había llegado y nunca llegaría, porque Sabo estaba muerto…

Cerrando los ojos trato de no ahogarse en su culpa, pero fue inútil. Luego de dos horas de búsqueda incesante y sin rastros del menor no podía estar más asustado y nervioso. En el fondo el si quería a Luffy, le quería de verdad, cuando le daba de golpes, cuando le gritara que creciera y dejara de llorar como una niña solo buscaba hacerlo fuerte; rascándose la cabeza se dio cuenta de que su método no había hecho más que seguir haciendo daño donde ya escocia una herida demasiado abierta.

Ahora cansado y con la mente llena de culpas solo pudo enfocarse en la única persona que hubiera podido encontrar a Luffy en ese momento, en el único ser que era capaz de soportar todo lo que era Luffy en general.

-"¿Qué hago Sabo? ¿Qué harías tu ahora?"- Sin dudarlo Ace acepto que su amigo le habría gritado que era un maldito idiota, y aunque esa información no servía de nada, el pecoso no pudo evitar sonreír. El pecho dolió un poco menos. Sabo le habría pateado el trasero, o al menos lo habría intentado…

"_Pero primero hubiera ido por Luffy…"_

Suspirando y volviendo a al presente Ace comenzó a correr de nuevo. De alguna manera tenía que reparar el daño. Perder a Sabo había sido suficiente, no podía permitirse perder a Luffy también. Atragantándose con su propia saliva apuro el paso.

¿Sería muy tarde como para pedir perdón?

* * *

**OK! ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO! Se nos viene feo así que preparen los pañuelos si son sensibles. ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS! Si les gusto si lo odiaron si me quieren aventar de un risco todo es aceptado (con respeto). NOS LEEMOS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Y ya estamos con el capítulo ¡dos!, como les había explicado antes actualizare tan a menudo como sea posible, espero de verdad que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, y calma que recién estamos empezado. ¡NOS LEEMOS ABAJO!**

* * *

**El Trato**

**Capítulo 2**

**Palabras al Cielo**

Luffy había pensado que era imposible igualar el dolor que sintió cuando Sabo desapareció de su vida. Pensó, de forma ilusa, que dentro de su escala de dolor, Sabo coronaria el marcador con un gordo y enorme número diez. Ahora, sorbiéndose la nariz y limpiándose la sangre que aún caía de su cabeza se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado.

¿Qué diría Sabo si le viera llorar de esa manera? Quizá… le habría revuelto el cabello. Sí. Eso es lo que habría echo Sabo. Luego le habría jalado el sombrero y dicho que los piratas no lloraban. Y no habría dejado de sonreír. Sabo habría mantenido su sonrisa hasta el final, hasta que él hubiese dejado de llorar.

"SABO ESTA MUERTO"

Luffy no era un idiota. Era inocente y llorón, pero no era un idiota. No tenían que gritarle que su hermano ya no estaba para comprenderlo. El dilema era que eso no borraba el sentimiento de abandono, no mitigaba el peso o el dolor. Simplemente lo hacía lógico. Sabo no estaba, pero entenderlo no es que fuese de mucha ayuda. La pérdida del rubio había dejado un hueco que no había podido llenar ni con toda la comida del mundo , un vacío que le carcomía las entrañas como si algo amenazara con comerse sus tripas y la impotencia inaguantable de saber (porque él sabía) que no había podido ayudar a su hermano mayor

Oculto por los frondosos y blancos árboles Luffy deseo cambiar su vida con la de Sabo, deseo haber sido él quien viajaba en ese barco, deseo y soñó con recibir el impacto del cañón, y termino enjuagándose las lágrimas nuevamente cuando dos gotas de sangre volvieron a cubrir el piso. En el fondo no estaba llorando por Sabo, Luffy ya le había llorado hasta enfermarse, por quien lloraba ahora era por Ace. Si él hubiera ido en ese maldito barco las cosas hubieran ido mejor, si hubiera sido él y no Sabo…. entonces nada de esto estaría pasando. Ace se hubiera olvidado con facilidad del asunto, no le habría extrañado ni la mitad de lo que extrañaba a Sabo y hubieran seguido siendo los mejores Amigos-Hermanos. Pero la realidad era una maldita. ¿Y a quien culpar ahora por todo esto? ¿A quién? ¿A él por no querer estar solo? ¿A Ace por odiarlo? ¿A Sabo por morir…? Las lágrimas que creyó detener segundos atrás volvieron a salir invocadas por el dolor que surgía de su pecho. Nunca podría ser culpa de Sabo. ¿En que estaba pensando? El único culpable era él. Solo él.

Él pelinegro realmente le aborrecía, y como saberlo no ayudaba Luffy volvió a sollozar siendo víctima de los malditos recuerdos de esa tarde. Bien sabía que era su culpa. Si lo hubiera dejado tranquilo quizá ahora hubieran estado en casa de la vieja Dadan, comiendo carne y haciendo el destrozo acostumbrado. Su error había sido seguirle y su brillante equivocación había sido nombrar a Sabo en medio de una discusión ya enardecida.

Él no era idiota. Sabía que Ace estaba enojado con Sabo, con él y con toda la humanidad, pero no mencionarlo le fue imposible. Sabo siempre había dicho que no importando el que, había que estar unidos. Sin importar el que había dicho, así que a sabiendas de que todo podía acabar mal Luffy siguió insistiendo. El resultado había sido aún peor de lo que esperaba. Y la culpa era suya, solo suya. No había sabido explicarse, no había dicho las palabras correctas. "Sabo nunca me dejaría solo" Había dicho, cuando lo que realmente quería decir era "Sabo no querría que te fueras solo…"

Y ahora estaba enojado. Enojado con él mismo por no poder hacerle frente a la cruel y maldita verdad. Ace no le quería. Ace quería que se fuera. Ace… ya no quería ser su hermano. Y aun así, como un masoquista sin remedio, continuaba abrazándose a un cactus lleno de espinas negras. Sorbiéndose de nuevo la nariz Luffy termino por aceptar que era un egoísta sin remedio. Ace no quería verlo ni en pintura y él le aparecía hasta en la sopa. Si seguía de esa manera no habría forma de que las cosas terminaran bien. La brecha en un costado de su cabeza termino por darle la razón

Ya antes había probado la fuerza de Ace. Siempre que discutían terminaba con un par de moretones o varios chichones en su cabeza, pero el pelinegro nunca había ido tan enserio como esa tarde. El sonido del enorme tuvo de fierro cayendo sobre su cabeza aún zumbaba en sus oídos como una sirena de alarma. Siendo sincero y forzando su mente a recordar, no hayo en su corta vida una sensación igual como la que surgió en el segundo mismo en que sintió como su cabeza se partía a la mitad.

Tuvo miedo. Miedo de Ace. Miedo de que realmente le odiara lo suficiente como para matarlo a barillazos. Pero luego llego ese otro miedo, ese que opaco la mirada iracunda de Ace y el bastón manchado con sangre. Fue un pensamiento fugaz, una simple frase que lo obligo a correr

"_Perdí a Ace…. Ace está muerto…."_

Era una cosa ridícula. Ace no estaba muerto….o al menos técnicamente no lo estaba. La imagen que Luffy tenía de su hermano mayor era la que estaba muerta, esa imagen de admiración estaba siendo reemplazada por miedo y aunque trataba de quitar esas "ideas idiotas" de su cabeza, todo lo que conseguía era seguir mirando embelesado las gotitas rojas en medio de la nieve. Se borroneaban los buenos recuerdos como tinta llena de agua, y solo quedaba ese segundo en donde la rabia hablaba por si sola.

Luffy mirando sus manos rojas con curiosidad y tristeza se dio cuenta de que había cruzado el límite. Había intentado alegrar un poco la vida de Ace, se había prometido seguirlo y no dejarlo solo no importando lo que el otro le dijera o le lanzara a la cabeza. Pero ya no podía seguir con eso. No era justo. No para Ace al menos. Había llegado el momento de rendirse. Pero no se rendiría así como así. Aún podía hacer algo. Si se esforzaba y si Sabo en donde sea que estuviera hacia su parte podría enmendar uno o dos errores. Solo tenía que probar. Así que poniéndose de pie y saliendo de su escondite le plantó cara al oscurecido cielo.

-"Oye Sabo, hagamos un trato"- Espero un poco, los mensajes de la tierra debían de demorarse en llegar al cielo, así que fue paciente y espero a que Sabo le estuviera escuchando. Minutos más tarde volvió a tomar aire y siguió, sintiendo que desde alguna parte, el rubio le escuchaba con atención-"Yo voy a alejarme de Ace"- y aunque esa idea sonaba sumamente bien en su cabeza, escupirla le hizo sollozar, pero apretando los puños continuo con su idea, con esa idea que era todo lo que le quedaba. Mirando de nuevo hacia el cielo, Luffy pensó que Sabo estaría horrorizado, o quizá molesto, así que limpiándose la cara se apresuró a continuar-"Yo me alejare de Ace…. ¡Pero tú tienes que regresar! "- Era una tontería, una completa tontería, pero en su mente nublada Luffy siguió intentando creer que podía funcionar. Si se esforzaba, si Sabo se esforzaba, entonces funcionaria. –"Yo voy a hacer eso que te prometí hace tiempo…. ¿Te acuerdas?, voy a hacerlo, y cuando lo logre, tu vendrás y yo... Yo…."- Su voz antes apantallante comenzó a bajar hasta convertirse en un susurro inaudible. Pero Luffy siguió. Porque Sabo le escuchaba, él le estaba oyendo. –"Yo me iré…."- Luffy estaba ofreciéndole un trueque al cielo. Quizá su vida no valía lo que valía la de Sabo (de eso estaba seguro), pero estaba convencido de que algo podía hacerse al respecto. Mirando de nuevo hacia arriba Luffy volvió a tomar aire- "¿Trato hecho?"- En su imaginación, en su extraña y compleja imaginación Sabo asintió y sello el trato con una sonrisa. Luffy sintiendo la nieve comenzar a caer sobre su cara forzó una poderosa y funesta sonrisa.

-"Trato Hecho…."- y el Sabo de su imaginación… desapareció.

* * *

**OK, Quizá soy un pelín cruel, solo un poquito. **

**¡ANTES QUE TODO! Agradecer a las dos pequeñas personitas que me comentaron el capítulo anterior, y a los que pusieron como favorita la historia; ¡Este capítulo va por ustedes! De verdad amo que me comenten, si les gusto, si les causo un dolor de muelas, lo que sea, me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que esperen el siguiente. Aún nos queda camino.**

**¡NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO!**

**Atte: Esta loca autora**


	3. Chapter 3

**O-O pues ... aquí el capitulo 3**

* * *

**El Trato**

**Capítulo 3**

**Decisiones **

Ace no sabía qué diablos hacer. Había buscado por todas partes, absolutamente por todas partes, pero el resultado había sido el mismo. Luffy había desaparecido como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, como si nunca hubiese existido. Al principio creyó que sería fácil encontrarlo o que al menos no se tardaría tanto en hallarlo. Niño llorando con una herida en la cabeza, ¿Cómo no notar algo como eso? Pero el clima había jugado sucio. Las pisadas y marcas de sangre habían desaparecido por culpa de la nieve que caía intermitente, y sin más recursos que sus propios pies y sus gritos la búsqueda se había hecho interminable. Los peores temores de Ace se confirmaron cuando la noche temprana se hizo presente. Luffy era un maldito enano, y en estas fechas los lobos tenían hambre. Quizá demasiada hambre. ¿Dónde diablos estaría Luffy ahora?

Arrastrando los pies por el cansancio y la frustración Ace tuvo que decidirse por regresar. Quizá Luffy ya estaba en casa. Pensó ilusionado. Quizá estaba comiendo o durmiendo en el cuarto, o incluso puede que estuviera molestando a Dadan con alguna tontería. Todo era posible realmente… estaba hablando de Luffy después de todo. Pero la verdad fue muy distinta a sus lindos pensamientos. Una enfurecida Dadan lo esperaba en la entrada y no tuvo que ser adivino como para suponer que Luffy no había llegado. La bandida de todas formas no tuvo problemas en verificar la información cuando al borde de la histeria pregunto por el niño que se suponía tenía que estar con él. Obligado por la vieja y casi amarrado a la cama se le fue negado volver a salir y aunque Ace batallo en un primer momento termino por ceder ante las amenazas.

Después de todo, era imposible que Luffy no le hubiera escuchado. Había gritado con todas sus fuerzas por todo el maldito bosque, por lo que aplastando la cara contra la almohada solo pudo pensar en una única y triste conclusión. Lo más probable es que Luffy a pesar de escucharle no hubiera querido salir de su escondite, y se hubiera quedado ahí donde sea que se ocultaba, tieso como una momia, sin siquiera respirar, asustado y con la piel morada por el frio.

-"….diablos…"- no había usado su cabeza. Si realmente hubiera usado un poco más las neuronas habría usado algún truco para atraerlo y no lo habría llamado como un poseso enloquecido. Y Ahora estaba encerrado en su cuarto. Sintiéndose, solo, idiota, miserable y culpable. Y quizá un poquito molesto.

Acostado y sintiendo como su estómago se transformaba en una enorme bola de acero Ace trato de hallarse a sí mismo de nuevo, trato de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle a Luffy que lo sentía, pero en medio de ese proceso el sonido de un par de pasos vació por completo su conciencia. Dando un bufido de cansancio pensó que quizá Dadan querría cerciorarse de que se mantuviera en la cama, y aunque la idea de que Dadan fuese a verlo no era del todo estúpida, no pudo evitar pensar en Luffy. Quizá Luffy había regresado y entrado a hurtadillas para que no le rompieran el cuello. Quizá era Luffy quien ahora avanzaba hasta la habitación luego de haberse quitado los mojados zapatos. Quizá era él quien estaba por abrir la puerta…

Aferrado a las mantas como si con ello defendiera su vida Ace espero con toda la paciencia que pudo reunir a que la puerta se abriera. Gracias al cielo la espera no termino por matarlo, pues segundos después de que se quedara con la vista fija en la puerta esta se abrió y de manera lenta e inusual Luffy pasó por ella. El estómago se le retorció como una anguila viva cuando logro enfocar al menor de los hermanos, y la emoción y ansiedad que sentía por volver a verlo se esfumo en el mismo momento en que se engendró. Luffy estaba mojado, la ropa como prueba de ello se le pegaba al cuerpo cual estampilla, sus piernas estaban moradas (casi azules) por el frio, y su cara estaba cubierta de sangre seca. Viéndolo temblar y apretar la mandíbula para no hacer castañear sus dientes, Ace volvió a sentirse jodido y culpable. ¿Cómo diablos fue que llegaron a ese punto?

Por su parte el menor que aún no reparaba en el hecho de que Ace estaba despierto cerró la puerta detrás de sí y no se molestó en llamar al mayor que "supuestamente" debía estar inconsciente para esas alturas. No era la primera vez que se peleaban y comenzaba a comprender de qué iba el protocolo. Suspirando y mordiéndose la lengua de paso, se dijo así mismo que podía comenzar con la primer regla: "No molestar" Así que pasando de largo la cama de Ace tomo la propia y sin pararse a pensar (porque de hacerlo lloraría), corrió las mantas hasta la esquina más apartada de la habitación. La situación y su trato con Sabo ameritaban que comenzara a alejarse de Ace a la orden de ya. Por el bien del propio Ace, por Sabo que debía estar en el cielo haciendo su parte y por él que no podía ni quería seguir peleando con lo que quedaba de su definición de hermano. Reteniendo las lágrimas al ver su cama en esa jodida esquina trato de seguir la segunda regla: "No lloriquear como un bebe". Contuvo el aire, se enjuago la cara con la manga del Sweater rojo y procedió a cambiarse. Con las lágrimas apretujadas en sus ojos se dio cuenta de que no podría cumplir con la segunda regla esa noche, pero juro que se esforzaría la noche siguiente. Apurando la marcha y quitándose la ropa mojada trato de contener sus enormes lagrimones hasta al menos estar debajo de las mantas. Ahí se encargaría de no hacer ruido y al menos podría cumplir la tercera regla: "No despertar a Ace a mitad de la noche por una estúpida estupidez" ¿Con eso podría declarar haber hecho un buen trabajo? Luffy pensó que sí. Sabo de seguro estaba sonriendo en donde sea que estuviera. Sabo de seguro le habría sonreído en aprobación.

Ace en cambio, estaba horrorizado. Había esperado cualquier cosa; gritos, una pataleta digna de una golpiza, cualquier cosa menos lo que el menor estaba haciendo. Se había quedado en blanco cuando Luffy había pasado de largo sin siquiera mirar hacia su cama, las palabras que tanto reservo se murieron cuando el más pequeño paso como un fantasma frente a él, pero definitivamente el alma le había bajado a los pies cuando lo vio correr las mantas. La cama que siempre estuvo pegada a la suya ahora estaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación, alejada totalmente de la suya. De la manera más irracional, Ace sintió más frio que nunca. ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo? Vale, que había actuado como un completo idiota, ¿Pero eso ameritaba que Luffy se moviera al otro extremo del cuarto? ¿Tanto había sido el daño? Por respuesta solo obtuvo silencio y una ligera sensación de que ahora le faltaba algo a su costado derecho. Ace comenzó a perder los estribos de nuevo, no entendía que rayos estaba pasando, no le entraba en la cabeza el comportamiento de Luffy ¿Por qué se alejaba de él? ¿Acaso era un monstruo? ¿Luffy le tenía miedo? ¿Ya no lo quería cerca? ¿Era eso? A sus preguntas mudas no hubo respuestas. Sabía bien que podía pararse de la cama y exigir una maldita explicación. Podía hacerlo. Claro que podía. ¿Qué era lo que lo estaba deteniendo exactamente?

"_Lo golpeaste, tú lo golpeaste"_

Como una sombra la culpa de todo el día volvió a cernirse sobre su cabeza. ¿Quién era él para exigir una explicación? Él se había buscado todo eso. De seguro Luffy ahora no querría volver a hablarle o al menos permanecería enojado hasta que él se dignara a darle una merecida disculpa. ¿Pero por dónde empezar? No había que ser un genio como para darse cuenta de que con un simple "lo siento" no bastaría para arreglar las cosas. Y realmente, luego de haber visto la reacción del menor, no se sentía muy tentado a probar si una disculpa serviría de algo. Quizá si se levantaba y hablaba con él las cosas se solucionarían. Eso o Luffy lo mandaría al diablo en cuanto diera un paso al frente. ¿Qué debía hacer? Suspirando y pensando en las posibles represalias de sus actos decidió esperar hasta mañana. La vieja bandida ya los había amenazado con mandarlos a dormir afuera si volvían a destrozar el lugar, y era definitivo que hablar en ese mismo instante con Luffy no serviría para nada, así que haciendo caso omiso a sus propios presentimientos Ace se giró quedando de espaldas a Luffy e intento que el sueño llegara.

Extrañamente funciono

Casi siempre que Ace discutía con Luffy no podía dormir bien, o tardaba mucho en conciliar el sueño. Luffy que también pasaba sus mismas penurias terminaba por hablar con el mayor cuando ya no podía más y ambos demasiado cansados como hablar ampliamente del asunto dejaban finiquitada la pelea del día con un "todo está bien" que los mandaba directo con el señor de los sueños. Esa noche no hubo charla a las tres de la mañana, ni tampoco un estipulado "todo está bien". Solo el silencio a veces interrumpido por el curioso sonido que hacia Ace al roncar y los sollozos que Luffy de alguna manera, le confeso a su almohada. El trato estaba en proceso. Solo el trato los salvaría y con ese pensamiento en mente Luffy al fin se desconectó del mundo.

* * *

**Y AQUÍ ESTA EL RESTO! XD, se viene peor!, por favor comenten si les gusto, de verdad me anima escuchar sus comentarios. MIL GRACIAS!**

**¡NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO!**

**Atte: Esta loca autora**


	4. Chapter 4

**Y AQUÍ ME TIENEN GENTE!, me eh demorado en subir la actualización por varias razones, que puedo exponer de manera muy práctica, pero como toda es excusa, aquí tienen el otro capítulo. NOS LEEMOS ABAJO!**

* * *

**El trato**

**Capitulo cuatro**

**De dolores y malas disculpas**

La mañana no fue como se la imagino. No hubo ni sol, ni arcoíris, ni siquiera un triste pájaro que cantara que la vida era un infierno. Lo cual según sus parámetros, hubiera estado genial.

El invierno en la zona siempre había sido algo devastador. Los caminos se cerraban, y la total incomunicación con el exterior los obligaba a permanecer atados a la casa. Pero sin duda lo peor del invierno era el silencio. Ese condenado silencio enloquecedor donde eras capaz de escuchar tu propia sangre correr a través de tu sistema. Un silencio que se comía los sonidos como un animal.

Luffy mirando por la ventana deseo con todas sus fuerzas que algo increíble sucediera. Cualquier cosa estaba bien. Un monstruo gigante, un tigre que quisiera masticar la puerta, inclusive un insecto entremedio de las ropas de Dadan hubiera estado estupendo. Pero afuera no había más que nieve cayendo de manera torrencial. Kilos y kilos de nieve que no servían para absolutamente nada.

Como herido de muerte Luffy se dejó caer de cara al suelo. El día más aburrido de su corta existencia estaba en proceso.

Bien podía haber salido con Ace. Es más, era lo único que quería cuando al fin despertó. Pero la vida era injusta, y su interminable dolor de cabeza bien lo sabía. No había hecho más que abrir un ojo cuando recordó todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior, y aunque muy en el fondo albergó la esperanza de haber tenido una pesadilla, su cama lejos de la de Ace termino por confirmarle que todo era real. La sangre seca de su cara también ayudo, pero eso para esas alturas ya no le importaba en lo absoluto. Su ya activada conciencia le recordó su pequeño acuerdo con el cielo y eso de alguna manera termino por alentarlo en esa fría mañana.

Obligado por el hambre y el dolor de cabeza salió de la cama y no se molestó en tocar antes de entrar al baño. Se lavó la cara, se vendo el lado izquierdo de su cabeza (o al menos lo intento) y volvió a salir al mundo con una cara más decente. Pero el dolor no había cesado, su cabeza zumbaba en un lenguaje prehistórico que Luffy no llegaba a entender, y aunque trato de ponerle toda la atención posible solo consiguió comprender una sólida y tajante frase: "No te muevas enano, por Cristo no te muevas" Con algo de cansancio Luffy no pudo ayudar a su mareado cerebro con esa promesa, así que le suplico por su lado que dejara de joder.

Dadan como siempre le había zamarreado un poco a la hora del desayuno. No mucho, pero lo suficiente como para que se hubiera puesto verde y esta aterrada le hubiera dejado en el suelo. Con algo de curiosidad Luffy se dio cuenta que sentirse mal no era del todo un problema. Dadan se había ahorrado medio catedra y le había dejado masticar un pedazo de pan en paz antes de que miles de preguntas comenzaran a ser disparadas en su contra. Para su alegría Dadan no lo mato por no querer responder ninguna. No quiso decir donde se había herido ni donde había estado, no quiso hablar de lo sucedido el día anterior y era probable que nunca fuese a hablar de ese asunto con nadie. Él tenía hambre y le dolía la cabeza, así que comió, ignoro al mundo entero y se fue a su cama en cuanto termino de digerir.

Luego de eso las cosas se habían alterado un poco a su parecer.

Ace, por alguna razón que le era totalmente desconocida, se había enojado esa mañana. Luffy pensó que quizá el agua le había salido fría cuando intento bañarse, o que quizá no durmió lo suficiente, así que ignorando el aura oscura que despedía el mayor había regresado a dormir evitando cualquier contacto. Ya suficiente riña habían tenido el día anterior como para comenzar otra vez, y su cabeza no estaba tampoco en buenas condiciones como para escucharlo gritar que Sabo no iba a regresar con ellos. Por qué de haberlo escuchado el habría tenido que tomarse las molestias de explicarle que Sabo si iba a volver y eso no hubiera sido bueno. Tenía que ser un secreto, una sorpresa. Porque si Sabo no podía hacer su parte él tendría que buscar otra manera de solucionar las cosas y realmente tampoco quería pensar en eso ahora. El solo había querido irse a dormir un rato y eso era exactamente lo que hizo luego de cinco minutos de pensar en el malhumor del pecoso

Lo que Luffy no entendía era que Ace no estaba enojado por algo tan frívolo como el agua fría del baño. Ace estaba molesto consigo mismo por haber sido un idiota y por la lejanía e indiferencia que le estaba demostrando Luffy.

Había sido complicado levantarse y afrontarse a su cara mal vendada, y aún peor ver como se ponía de todos colores cuando Dadan comenzó a agitarlo en el aire. Pero realmente nadie esperaba que Luffy se quedara cayado ante las mil y un preguntas que fueron lanzadas como un torbellino en su contra. El menor como ido y distante había ignorado cada palabra dicha por alguien más que no fuese su conciencia y había seguido masticando como si la vida le fuera en ello, como si comer fuera una filosofía que requería de su total y completa atención.

Ace se había quedado helado ante su mirada lejana y aunque la culpa le cerró el estómago no pudo hacer otra cosa más que aparentar normalidad. Era claro que a esa vieja bruja de Dadan no se le escapaba el hecho de que algo había sucedido entre ellos, pero también era cierto que no importando cuanto supiera, la bandida no se metería en problemas de mocosos. Con algo de pesar Ace no tuvo de otra más que afrontar el conflicto, pero se había quedado en ascuas cuando Luffy sin dirigirle ni media mirada se regresó a la habitación para seguir durmiendo en su preciado rincón. Su paciencia tenía límites, y realmente el no entender qué demonios estaba sucediendo lo estaba superando.

Luffy jamás había hecho algo como eso. No era natural verlo callado o sin esa sonrisa socarrona y molesta. Por lo general él siempre estaba riéndose o llamándolo a los gritos para que salieran a jugar en la nieve, apresurándolo a terminar rápido el desayuno, jalándole de la ropa, siendo el mocoso insistente que volvía loca a Dadan y a los bandidos. Entonces ¿Quién rayos era ese enano mal vendado? ¿Dónde demonios se había metido el verdadero Luffy? Cansado de preguntarse tonterías y demasiado preocupado como para comer a gusto, termino por pararse y seguir sus pasos hasta la habitación. Pero nada había salido según lo planeado Su plan había sido ir tras de Luffy, disculparse y que todo quedara igual que siempre. Pero el menor no había querido cooperar.

_-"Oye Lu…"-_ Lo había llamado despacio, con el nerviosismo pegado a su garganta cual reptil_-"¿Podemos hablar_?"- y la respuesta había tardado en llegar. Por primera vez tardo en llegar. Y no fue el típico _"¡Claro Ace!"_ lo que recibió en respuesta, sino un suave pero estoico:

_-"Dime"-_ y lo peor de todo es que Luffy ni siquiera le había mirado. El enano había continuado con la cara contra las colchas, sumergido hasta el cuello por mantas. Y él había tenido que usar todo su autocontrol para continuar con su disculpa

_-"Lo de ayer… lo que paso ayer"- _era consciente de que solo balbuceo tonterías en voz baja, pero también era cierto que había dicho lo más importante en un tono bastante alto, o al menos lo suficientemente fuerte como para que cualquiera en la habitación le hubiese oído-_"Lo siento Lu…."- _y el silencio había caído como una enorme cortina sobre ellos. Ace luego de unos minutos parpadeo confundido y se preguntó si sus palabras habrían salido de su cabeza. Solía pasar que pensaba mucho pero decía poco. ¿Se había disculpado de manera mental acaso? ¿Había hablado en realidad?

_-"Vale…"-_ y entonces Luffy había dicho esa estúpida palabra que no significaba nada. Él había dicho "vale" y nada más. ¿Cómo debía tomar eso? ¿Aceptaba su disculpa? ¿Lo estaba mandando al diablo? ¿Qué rayos significa ese mal nacido 'vale'? Rascándose la cabeza Ace había intentado averiguarlo

_-"Entonces…. ¿Qué tal si salimos?"-_ Lo había dicho en tono afable, intentando sacar a Luffy de su extraño estado mental. Pero entonces había llegado la mejor parte, esa en donde todo un salón lleno de gente noble se levantaba y aplaudía con sus guantes blancos como la nieve que se acumulaba contra el techo

_-"No"- _Primero se había descolocado. Luffy nunca había dicho que no, incluso cuando el mismo lo deseaba el jamás había rechazado una invitación para salir. Eso se suponía que no debía suceder. Lo que debía haber pasado era simple. Él se disculpaba, Luffy lo perdonaba y luego ambos salían a divertirse. Así era como tenía que pasar. ¿Es que acaso el menor no había leído el guion?

_-"¿Qué?"-_ su propia voz salió sin que pudiera contenerla. Las palabras del menor no calzaban en ninguna parte y cuando Ace fue consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor hizo lo único que se le ocurrió- _"¡Jodete Luffy!"-_ Enojarse otra vez. Él se había disculpado, él lo había buscado la noche anterior, él había hecho su parte. ¿Por qué Luffy no podía aceptarlo? Molesto y con ganas de romperle la nariz a alguien Ace se había marchado dando un reverendo portazo.

Y Luffy no había entendido tampoco que demonios había salido mal. Ganas no le faltaron para salir corriendo tras del mayor, pero aferrándose a la almohada supo que era mejor dejar que se marchara sin él. Mordiéndose las ganas de abrigarse y lanzarse sobre el mayor, tuvo que aceptar quedarse donde estaba. Por qué él lo había prometido, él había jurado ante Sabo que se alejaría de Ace para que él pudiera regresar, además de que un rato sin su molesta persona haría que todo estuviera mejor. Le serviría a Ace y a su cabeza que no dejaba de martillarle las ideas, pero por sobre todo a Ace que había vuelto a enojarse con él por algo que no entendía del todo.

Solo debía ser paciente y esperar a que llegara el momento preciso para cumplir su promesa. Solo tenía que aguantar un poco más. Y pensando en esto había vuelto a dormirse por un par de horas. Ahora despierto y con la cara contra el suelo Luffy no pudo evitar extrañar a Ace. Su cabeza seguía doliendo (incluso más que antes), pero no le hubiera molestado seguir a Ace por el bosque. Lo habría hecho en silencio, en completo silencio. La nieve que se acumulaba fuera de casa hubiera servido para algo si el mayor hubiera estado cerca. Para hacer castillos y fuertes, para luchar a las bolas de nieve. Pero como estaba solo la nieve perdía su gracia, y en sí, su uso.

Ace no podría haber estado más de acuerdo con ese extraño pensamiento.

Luego de salir de casa y de escupir palabras hasta acabar su repertorio de maldiciones e insolencias se había aburrido. Había cambiado varias veces de rumbo he intentado encontrar la vieja casa en el árbol que habían hecho, pero la nieve había hecho su cochino trabajo y no importando a donde fuese siempre terminaba por golpearse la nariz contra una enorme muralla de color blanco. El frio le había vuelto a calar la ropa y por mucho que quisiera negarse Ace se dio cuenta de que quería regresar a por el más pequeño. Pero estaba su orgullo. Esa espina alojada en su garganta que no podía tragar ni escupir.

¿Qué le diría Sabo de verlo en un lio como ese?

Su disculpa había sido un fiasco. Luffy no se había dignado ni a mirarle y más encima se había negado a salir con él como siempre. Rascándose la cabeza con insistencia ante todo lo sucedido esa mañana no supo que pensar en realidad. Todo lo que podía sacar en limpio era que él estaba molesto y de que a Luffy eso le importaba un cuerno. ¿Había algo más? Cerrando los ojos y enfocando al menor volvió a darse de narices con algo que debió notar desde un principio.

Luffy de seguro se sentía mal.

La venda mal puesta de su cabeza y su silencio abismal debieron ser suficientes como para que se diera cuenta de que algo no iba del todo bien con su hermano. ¿Cómo rayos no era capaz de notar algo que resaltaba como una hoguera en medio del mal? La herida que había sufrido no era como las de siempre, no era un simple chichón en su cabeza. Si no una brecha que aún estaba abierta el costado izquierdo de su cráneo. Su estómago aún tenso por la rabia anterior volvió a apretujarse hasta ser un muñón de viseras que se debatían entre el vomitar y el no hacerlo. ¿Era posible sentirse más culpable?

_¿Es acaso posible Sabo?_

Luffy había comido como de costumbre esa mañana, de manera más lenta y claramente más por necesidad que porque quisiera hacerlo. Su cara ojerosa volvió a perturbarle la conciencia. ¿No se aburría de hacer mal las cosas? Su "lo siento" había sido tan pobre como haberle vuelto a golpear. Una pelea como la que habían tenido el día anterior no podía arreglarse de la nada y con sus balbuceos torpes. Pescándose la cabeza con las manos y agachándose sobre la nieve Ace se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata dos veces.

Debía haber arreglado las cosas con el menor esa misma noche. No importando si este le mandaba o no al séptimo círculo del infierno él debió arreglar las cosas. No solo porque hubiera merecido cualquier cosa que le gritase el menor, sino porque este se estaba alejando de manera determinante de su lado. Luffy por muy enfermo que estuviera siempre había hecho lo posible por seguirle el paso, el literalmente le había perseguido una y otra vez, le había buscado cuando estaba enojado, le había seguido cuando nadie más lo hubiera hecho. Incluso a sabiendas de que terminaría con un severo trauma en la cabeza a base de sus puños Luffy le había seguido incansable. Ahora el plato parecía volcarse. Luffy ya no quería seguir intentando alegrarle su agriado humor, ya parecía haberse cansado de recibir paliza tras paliza solo porque a él se le acababa su inexistente paciencia y como prueba de ello estaba su negación. Ese 'No' rotundo y firme que le había dedicado cuando le ofreció salir. Cuando inocentemente pensó que todo estaba de nuevo en su lugar. Con una gota de entendimiento Ace se dio cuenta de que si Luffy ahora le daba la espalda se lo tendría bien merecido. Él menor ya había hecho suficiente persiguiéndole. Era momento de que él pusiera de su parte.

Con un suspiro el pecoso no pudo evitar sentirse algo tonto por la nueva rabieta que había tenido esa mañana. Si Luffy hubiera hecho algo como lo que él hizo el día anterior, ni siquiera hubiera aceptado escucharle decir una sola palabra. Al menos tenía la ventaja de que el menor no se parecía a él en absolutamente nada, porque de tener el mismo genio hace mucho que se hubieran matado a golpes. Con la cabeza ahora más fría y sintiéndose remotamente (muy) infantil, Ace no tuvo más opción que regresar sobre sus pasos. Tenía que arreglar las cosas con Luffy, porque él era su hermano mayor y porque aunque Luffy ya no quisiera (y temía que fuese así) él siempre habría de cuidarle.

Porque Sabo y él habían hecho esa promesa. Cuidar a su atolondrado hermano sin importar el costo, o lo que tuvieran que llegar a hacer para asegurarse de que estaba entero y al menos (y esto era importante)

"_Algo feliz…"_

* * *

**Ok!, Se lo que están pensando "¿Acaso esto seguirá así por amor a Dios?" La respuesta es no, pero por ahora es todo cuanto anticipo, por favor díganme que les parece el capítulo y por demás quería agradecerles enormemente su cariño y el hecho de que me comenten la historia. Pasando a otro punto, ¿Este foro será poco activo? Tengo esa ligera (no tan ligera) impresión de que no se escribe mucho de los hermanos D (Eso me despedaza ): ) así que quizá escriba otra cosa de ellos por ahí. De todas formas un enorme GRACIAS y nos leemos pronto. Con amor su loca autora. Amenazas, cartas, confirmaciones y palos por los comentarios!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ME TIENEN DE VUELTA!**

* * *

**El Trato**

**Capítulo 5**

**Voy a quedarme**

Luffy estaba aterrado. Temblando como una hoja azotada por el viento, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas retenidas y con su molesto dolor de cabeza persiguiéndole como un fiel amigo que se negaba a marcharse. Luffy sentía miedo real, ese miedo solo podía ser experimentado por un niño. Realmente no había medido sus acciones ni menos aún sus palabras. Subido a la copa de un árbol y mirando hacia la inminente tormenta que se acercaba Luffy pensó, de manera muy seria, que era un completo idiota. Sus piernas que en ningún momento habían dejado de temblar le amenazaron de forma burlesca que de un segundo a otro dejarían de sostenerle y que él se vería solo frente a un problema demasiado grande para su diminuta persona.

Luffy dudo por tercera vez en un rango de 20 minutos.

Había estado tirado sobre el piso como una pobre e insignificante sanguijuela cuando el viento comenzó a levantarse. El primer indicio de la tormenta fue ignorado por su parte, pero cuando las ventanas comenzaron a azotarse no tuvo otra opción más que enfrentarse a la cruel realidad de que su tiempo con Ace se había agotado de manera determinante. Dudoso y temblando como una jalea que no logro cuajar bien, Luffy se había bajado el sombrero y echado correr a su cuarto. No había mucho que llevarse realmente, con su sombrero tenía más que suficiente, pero pensó que podía dejarle un par de cosas a Ace. _Y a Sabo…cuando regrese._

No tenía muchas pertenencias además de su ropa, pero tenía una cama que podría usar Sabo desde ahora y el torso de una extraña figura que antes solía ser un pirata. Nunca encontró las piernas del dichoso muñeco (por más que las busco) y tampoco lo utilizaba para jugar, pero le gustaba tenerlo y mirarlo de vez en cuando. Dejándolo sobre la desarmada cama de Ace pensó que sería un buen obsequio, y también pensó que si Ace no le gustaba bien podía tirarlo a la basura, realmente no importaba mucho. Después de todo, a donde iba no podía llevar una cosa como esa y era probable que no fuera a extrañar la figura desmembrada de un pirata de plástico. Así que dejando la figura sobre la almohada se declaró listo para partir. No tenía mucho más que hacer. Salvo despedirse quizá. Pero como Ace no estaba y definitivamente no quería verlo tuvo que alzarse de hombros con falsa indiferencia, y aguantar las lágrimas que por alguna razón aparecieron en sus ojos. Iba a extrañar a Ace. Iba a extrañarlo mucho. Pero quizá podría verlo desde arriba. Así como hacia Sabo. Sonándose la nariz con la manga del chaleco y echando un último vistazo a su alrededor, Luffy se apresuró a salir del cuarto.

Afuera el viento ya aullaba desenfrenado, y como Luffy podía escucharlo maldecir decidió abrigarse antes de correr como un desaforado ante una inminente tormenta. Y fue en ese instante que dudo por primera vez.

El abrigo de color azul que usaba no era nuevo. Estaba desgastado y tenía más parches que un mantel, pero ese abrigo había sido algo así como un regalo, pues antes de que él lo usara lo había usado Ace. Ahora le quedaba irremediablemente pequeño al pecoso y era por eso que se lo habían pasado. Pero para Luffy ese abrigo era un regalo. Un regalo de Ace. El único regalo que Ace le había dado alguna vez. Atrapado por las emociones y con la mano alzada contra el abrigo Luffy volvió a dudar. En sus pensamientos la idea de no poder volver a correr junto a su hermano mayor le despedazaba las entrañas de una forma desconocida y totalmente nueva, y de forma ilógica la idea de traer a Sabo de vuelta le reconstruía un poco su desbaratado organismo.

¿Estaba seguro de querer cumplir su promesa?

En el fondo la respuesta era un no rotundo. En el fondo él no quería hacer nada de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero como la inocencia y la estupidez son ilógicas, Luffy se puso el abrigo y respirando tan hondo como pudo, se echó a correr a todo lo que le daban sus piernas. Su cabeza amablemente le maldijo por seguir moviéndose y aunque el más pequeño le escucho fuerte y claro no pudo hacer otra cosa más que seguir corriendo. Porque si se detenía estaría tentado de mirar hacia atrás, y si miraba hacia atrás lo más probable es que terminaría por regresar a su casa. Sacaría la figura desmembrada del pirata de la cama de Ace y la escondería en la suya y todo sus planes se irían a donde nunca más pudiera ir a buscarlos.

El momento era ese. No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad. No podía regresar y llorar como un bebe solo para que Ace se enojara más y lo volviera a mandar al diablo. Ya no podía hacer nada de eso. Porque él había hecho una promesa con Sabo, y Sabo tenía que cumplir su palabra. Tenía que hacerlo. Se lo había jurado. El rubio le había jurado que si él se enfrentaba a una tormenta y no lloraba, entonces él con su sonrisa torcida le alborotaría el cabello y le diría que era el mejor hermano menor del mundo. Sabo lo había prometido. Y Luffy le creía. Le creía con tanta fuerza que a veces dolía recordar el momento en que habían efectuado su extraño pacto

Para el rubio era común que todas las noches de tormenta Luffy se colara de manera indiscreta en su cama. El menor asustado y nervioso le apretaba sin mucha ceremonia y se dormía abrazado a él como quien abraza un peluche. Sabo que tenía una paciencia única había aceptado esos apretones a media noche sin decir gran cosa y aunque Luffy se avergonzaba de sus acciones cuando llegaba la mañana no podía evitar repetirlas una y otra vez. Finalmente una noche, Sabo más cansado que de costumbre no pudo reprimir su curiosidad y le pregunto porque rayos siempre se metía en su cama cada vez que había una tormenta. Luffy simplemente le había apretado más que de costumbre y ocultado su cara contra las mantas

_-"Me da miedo"-_ le había dicho luego de un rato. Y aunque era una cosa muy estúpida (al menos para él), Sabo no se rio en lo absoluto. Si no que pregunto un poco más

_-"¿Por qué te da miedo?"-_ Luffy tenía el don de ser jodidamente sincero, así que en ese caso no tuvo muchos problemas en contar la verdad. Además, estaba hablando con Sabo. Sabo que no se reiría de él ni le diría que era un bebe llorón.

_-"Suena muy fuerte… suena tan fuerte que parece que todo va a desaparecer, o que todo va a romperse, las tormentas son como personas gritando. Las tormentas gritan y quizá pueden atraparte"-_ Sabo alzando una ceja de incomprensión había vuelto a hacerle una pregunta en medio de esa oscura noche

_-"¿Y crees que la tormenta no te alcanzara si te pegas a mi como un bicho?"- _Luffy sin mucha ceremonia asintió y luego negó. Sabo volvió a verse confundido ante una forma de pensar tan fuera de lo común como esa. Luego llego el menor con su sinceridad aplastante y esclarecedora

_-"No es que no valla a alcanzarme, quizá lo haga, pero yo sé que tú nunca dejarías que me llevara ¿verdad?_"- Y el rubio se había quedado de piedra ante sus palabras. El menor tuvo que ser paciente y esperar cinco largos minutos antes de que lograra salir de su aturdimiento y cuando al fin lo hizo todo lo que sintió fue un par de brazos que le apretujaron de igual forma que hacia él

_-"Oi Luffy… Hagamos un trato"-_ En ese instante y con Morfeo merodeando por ahí Luffy apenas y logro asentir-"_Un día… no hoy, no creo que mañana, tú te enfrentaras solo a una tormenta_"- El menor espantado ante la idea miro helado al mayor. Pero Sabo sonriéndole con tranquilidad le calmo un poco los nervios_-"Vamos hombre, que no te estoy mandando al matadero, eso lo harás cuando tú quieras, yo no te diré cuando debes hacerlo, se hará cuando estés listo"-_ Más tranquilo, el más pequeño había vuelto a sentir el sueño aplastante contra sus parpados. Pero la voz de Sabo había seguido sonando. Suave y susurrante. Después de todo. Ace dormía del otro lado y ninguno quería recibir un adorable "¡CALLENSE!" del pecoso-"_Y cuando lo logres, cuando te enfrentes a la tormenta sin llorar, entonces yo iré a buscarte, te daré un abrazo como él de ahora y te diré que eres el mejor hermano menor que se puede tener, y nos reiremos tan fuerte que la tormenta dejara de gritar"-_Las voz de Sabo hacia sido tan soñadora que Luffy vio lo que él. Se vio de pie frente a la tormenta, riendo enloquecidamente con Sabo como si algo realmente gracioso estuviera sucediendo-"_y después comeremos carne si quieres"-_ Agrego divertido el rubio. Y Luffy amodorrado no había tenido dudas ni preocupaciones en decirle que sí. Pues aún tenía tiempo. No tenía que ser hoy o mañana, incluso no tenía por qué ser en un mes más.

_-"Vale, trato hecho"-_ y había aceptado al tiempo que se quedaba dormido.

Pero el tiempo se había acabado de manera determinante. Sabo se había ido con todo y sonrisa. Le había dejado solo y asustado ante una tormenta que gritaba y que podía llevarle a quizá quien sabe dónde, y él sin fuerzas para hacerle frente no había podido cumplir su promesa. Y por esa razón Sabo no había podido ir a agitarle el cabello, no había podido abrazarle ni decir esas palabras que tanto anhelo escuchar. Él no era el mejor hermano menor del mundo, pero quizá ahora podía serlo. Ahora podía hacer frente a la tormenta y gritar más fuerte que ella, porque tenía una razón para hacerlo.

Traer a Sabo de regreso y con ello la felicidad de Ace. El que todavía era su hermano mayor, o al menos hasta que todo acabara.

"_¿Puedes hacerlo Luffy?"_

Comenzaba a dudar de nuevo. No estaba realmente seguro de poder hacerlo. _Oh de querer irse…_

_¡SABO ESTA MUERTO!_

No pudo evitar apretar los dientes ante ese grito prologado que había sido la voz de Ace el día anterior. No pudo evitar tensar los brazos y temblar ante los sollozos que se estaban acumulando en su pecho. Quería irse, pero se quedó. Tieso cual estatua Luffy se quedó. Porque él aun creía en la palabra de Sabo, aún creía en todas sus promesas, aun creía que era posible que desde el cielo él hubiera hecho su parte. Así que él se quedaría ahí y esperaría a que Sabo hubiera hecho su trabajo (estaba seguro de que lo había echo) y esperaría con paciencia a la tormenta que se le vendría encima.

Y como si la tormenta hubiera estado esperando a que él se decidiera, comenzó a gritar y Luffy atado al coraje, grito con ella.

* * *

**¡HOLA! ¿Cómo estamos gente? Yo aún con serias dudas de esta historia, pero al parecer han aparecido nuevos favoritos xD, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS Y POR LOS FAV!, me hacen tan feliz como Luffy comiendo carne, de verdad. Espero no alargarles mucho la espera. ABRAZO ENORME Y NOS LEEMOS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AQUÍ ME TIENEN GENTE!, bueno es sido muy muy mala estos días por no actualizar, pero ya esta aquí el capitulo 6 y espero no me asesinen. NOS LEEMOS ABAJO**

* * *

**El Trato**

**Capítulo 6**

**Demasiado tarde**

Ace sentado sobre su cama pensó que la figura de plástico de Luffy era una cosa muy fea. Le faltaban las piernas un ojo y estaba chamuscado del lado derecho. Y ahora que le miraba con detenimiento podía darse cuenta de que realmente no es que el muñeco estuviera sonriendo. El plástico derretido le había deformado la boca dejándole esa triste mueca que asemejaba a una sonrisa y por consecuencia el ojo había sido borrado del mapa. Realmente era una figura horrible. La pregunta del millón era ¿qué hacía eso sobre su almohada?

Con el muñeco en sus manos Ace pensó que quizá Luffy había estado jugando con esa cosa, y que quizá por error la había dejado en su cama. Pero como esa idea era muy estúpida la desecho. Luffy jamás había jugado con esa cosa y era clara la razón. Entonces ¿Cómo había llegado el desmembrado y chamuscado pirata a su almohada? Con ironía pensó que caminando no podía haber llegado, así que la única opción que le quedo fue que Luffy de manera intencional y extraña lo hubiera dejado ahí para que lo viera. Alzando una ceja volvió a ver con incertidumbre al viejo muñeco sin saber que pensar.

Se había tardado más de lo pensado en volver a casa. La caminata le había enfriado hasta la última célula de su cuerpo y aunque eso había servido a su ya cansada conciencia no podía evitar sentir que de alguna estúpida forma había llegado "demasiado tarde" a la inexistente escena de un crimen. Siendo consciente de que era un pensamiento demasiado funesto (inclusive para él) había evitado mencionar que se le había comprimido el estómago al ver esa estúpida (y realmente fea) figura sobre la almohada y no ver ni la sombra de su hermano menor. La sonrisa torcida que no era sonrisa le causaba mala espina, algo en todo ese feo pedazo de plástico parecía gritarle que algo terrible estaba por suceder.

¿Pero que era?

Sintiendo escalofríos Ace volvió a recorrer la habitación con la mirada sin encontrar nada fuera de su lugar. La cama de Luffy seguía en un rincón y la suya continuaba echa un desastre, solo que con ese muñeco, ese tonto y horrible muñeco que Luffy había guardado por alguna razón. Volviéndolo a tomar forzó a su mente a pensar más allá de la sonrisa chueca, más allá incluso del ojo inexistente y de las piernas que no estaban. Luffy había dejado esa cosa en su cama porque quería que la viera. ¿Por qué? Pues… quizá quería dársela ¡SI! ¡Eso era exactamente! Luffy le estaba regalando el muñeco ¿Pero porque? A él no le gustaba, era Luffy a quien le gustaba esa cosa. ¿Porque rayos Luffy le daría el único juguete que tenía?

_Click…._

Sin darse cuenta y sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo la figura resbalo de sus dedos y fue a estrellarse de cabeza contra la cama deshecha. Su tranquilidad y objetividad se transformaron en hoyos negros y toda la información reunida fue procesada de golpe y sin piedad.

Luffy le había dejado el muñeco, porque Luffy ya no iba a ocuparlo y porque de alguna forma…

_Necesitaba despedirse de mí…_

Su corazón pareció detenerse en el mismo momento en que logro comprender lo que significaba y sus piernas antes entumecidas por el frio cobraron tal fuerza, que nunca sabría cuando y como comenzó a correr.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba pensando Luffy, por desgracia su comprensión ya no podía volver hacia atrás, a esa dimensión en donde se hallaba Luffy que era más pequeño que él y que por lo mismo creía cosas que superaban cualquier variable humana. Era el don de los niños pensar en cosas que sobrepasaban las leyes de la realidad, y como Ace ya no era un niño como el más pequeño, no era capaz de dimensionar nada de lo que estaba sucediendo en ese mismo instante. Lo único que entendía o llegaba a comprender, era que Luffy se había marchado, ¿Razones?, pues más que razones Ace solo tenía posibilidades. Y dentro de ellas no entraba la opción de que fuera porque Luffy estuviera enfadado con él, porque si hubiera estado enfadado lo hubiera demostrado esa mañana, o por ultimo no le hubiera dejado ese indecente muñeco que era su única miserable posesión.

La única conclusión a la que había podido llegar era simple y demasiado real como para tratarse de Luffy. No. Había algo más, algo que se le estaba escapando. ¿Pero cómo saber si era así o no? Corriendo al borde mismo de la histeria pensó que comenzaría a enloquecer si no encontraba en ese mismo instante a su hermano. Pensó que realmente perdería la cordura si no volvía a ver esa estúpida pero brillante sonrisa

-"¡LUFFYYY!"- No sabía que es lo que iba a decirle cuando lo viera, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que haría cuando lo tuviera en frente, pero eso ya no importaba. Eso lo vería cuando Luffy estuviera de nuevo a su lado, no antes. Así que apurando la marcha y sacando aire de lugares desconocido volvió a gritar con estrepito-"¡LUFFYYYY!"- Tragando pesado luego de ese segundo grito, se dio cuenta de que su voz no serviría para nada. La tormenta que Luffy había escuchado acercarse desde su ventana ya había arribado del todo cuando él logro entender lo que el menor explicaba sin palabras y ya no había forma de hacerla callar. ¿Qué debía hacer entonces?

Sabo siempre le había recriminado la forma en que trataba al menor. Siempre lo había hecho. Que era descuidado, que debía echarle un ojo a Luffy, que tan solo era un crio, que debía ser más amable con él, que no podía abandonarle a su suerte por ahí, que se lo podía comer algo si le dejaba solo en el bosque, que podía caerse de un peñasco y romperse la cabeza, que tenía que tenerle paciencia, que era inquieto y que se tenía que aguantar, que no le golpeara a cada rato, que dejara de amenazarlo con lo que tuviera en las manos, que no le gritara o ya vería. _"¡Es nuestro hermano pequeño!"_ Le había remarcado una vez con ese tono de mamá molesta que amaba usar cuando se trataba del menor. Y el enojado le había respondido que no le interesaba saber si Luffy estaba llorando o si ya había estirado la pata. Ese no era su problema.

_¿Y entonces de quien es Ace? ¿De quién diablos es el problema? ¿Eh?_

Era suyo. Suyo y de nadie más. ¿De quién rayos más? Sabo había hecho todo lo que se suponía debían hacer juntos. Cuidar que el más pequeño no se rompiera una pierna era fácil, era su trabajo, pero entender como pensaba Luffy era otra cosa, y el único capaz de llegar a acercarse a esa extraña conciencia era Sabo. El hermano mayor que Luffy pedía a los gritos. Ace sabía que Luffy necesitaba algo más que un golpe en la cabeza para aprender una lección. Pero siempre le había costado hablar las cosas sin llegar a los gritos. Y eso por estúpido que pareciera, era culpa de Sabo. Por qué el rubio era todo aquello que Ace no podía ser, la pantalla enorme que lo cubría en toda esa área "ridículamente emocional". Él no tenía tacto, Sabo era él que tenía kilómetros de palabras como para adornar un simple "tu mascota se murió". Y eso era lo que Luffy parecía extrañar más. Algo de… amabilidad con su persona, o quizá algo más que sus "Cállate". No era tan difícil realmente ahora que lo pensaba. No sería tan complicado ni degradante prestarle oído a sus raras preguntas, no perdería su dignidad si le daba espacio en su cama por las noches y definitivamente no sería menos hombre si le daba un condenado abrazo a ese enano cuando tuviera miedo.

Entonces ¿Por qué rayos tenía que ser tan testarudo? ¿Por qué tenía que haber metido la pata hasta el fondo y unas tres veces seguidas para lograr darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo a su hermano menor? ¿Acaso era ciego?

"_No. Solo eres más terco que una mula"_

Con algo de risa Ace trato de callar a su conciencia que sonaba como Sabo siendo una mama pato. Pero termino por rendirse enseguida. La voz de su cabeza no era del todo mala a veces. Reanudando sus gritos a sabiendas de que era casi imposible que alguien le escuchara Ace continuo corriendo en dirección desconocida, pero sintiendo que con cada paso que daba se acercaba más a Luffy. No era demasiado tarde. Aun podía decir que lo sentía. O al menos eso fue creyó.

Mojado y con la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo Ace se dio de frente con una imagen que no pudo procesar en un principio. Porque era una de esas cosas que solo Luffy podría haber entendido a la primera. Algo demasiado irreal como para ser cierto.

Del árbol más cercano a su derecha, algo estaba colgando. Algo que tenía pies. Algo que se mecía con el viento de forma inanimada. Perdiendo toda temperatura corporal el mayor reconoció los pequeños zapatos de Luffy y sus piernas moradas colgando como dos ramas tristes y tiesas.

Y cuando lo irreal tomo forma su mundo se desvaneció.

-"¡LUFFYYYYYYYYYYY!"

* * *

**MUAJAJAAJ, ok no xD, como decía espero no me maten, pero bueno, chalas, palasos, tomatazos y todos los derivados de una muerte dolorosa en los comentarios. GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS Y LOS FAV! *O* NOS LEEMOS! **


	7. Chapter 7

**OK DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, Aquí el penúltimo (Si, PENÚLTIMO), capítulo de este extraño fic titulado por esa loca autora como "El trato". Disfruten**

* * *

**El Trato**

**Capítulo 7**

**Perdóname…**

Luffy sintió que algo le desgarraba las piernas. Sintió…. Sintió lo mismo que debía sentir la carne cuando él le hincaba los dientes para comerla, si, era eso, la misma sensación, el mismo desgarro al morder. Extrañamente pensó que era un dolor bastante aguantable hasta cierto punto. Pero luego del primer pinchazo que sintió en las piernas cambio bruscamente de opinión.

De alguna forma que no llegaba a comprender no podía gritar. Él era consciente de que dolía y de que quería demostrarlo a base de gritos, pero por alguna razón ese medio de desahogo no estaba funcionando. Tomaba aire y en cuanto trataba de gritar su voz se apaga sin remedio, como si hubiera estado debajo del agua. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?

Sentía de nuevo los dientes de la bestia arrancarle la piel de los brazos y su sangre escurrir fuera de su cuerpo. Los pinchazos incesantes en las piernas y el vacío temporal que ahora era su pecho volvieron a hacerle gritar sin que saliera sonido alguno. ¿Por qué le estaban haciendo eso? ¿Quién le estaba haciendo daño? Y mejor aún, ¿Por qué?

"_Quizá es el precio para ver a Sabo…" _

Su estado de semi conciencia lo alerto nuevamente. ¿Sabo? ¿Que tenía que ver Sabo?

"_Y nos reiremos tan fuerte que la tormenta dejara de gritar…."_

-"¡Luffy reacciona!"- un zarpazo en sus piernas, un cuchillo clavándose en su costado. ¿Qué significaba aquello? –"¡Vamos Lu!"- Las tormentas gritan pensó, y vamos a reírnos, vamos a reírnos de ello hasta que nos duela el estómago, hasta que de verdad duela reírse, y cuando eso pase tu volverás….-"¡Oi, Luffy!"- y yo me iré….-"¡Maldita sea, reacciona ya!"- ¿Tenemos un trato?-"¡Luffy por favor, no me hagas esto!"- ¿Hacer qué? ¿Qué estaba haciendo exactamente?- ¡Luffy mírame, vamos mírame!- No podía hacerlo. Todo estaba negro, por más que abría los ojos todo estaba negro y alguien se reía, se reía con tanto estruendo que la voz del otro se perdía…vamos a reírnos, vamos a reírnos -"¡No lo hagas, ni se te ocurra!"- ¿Quién rayos…?-"No me dejes…"

-"¿A-Ace?"- Luffy apenas y podía verlo en realidad, no estaba muy seguro de que ese montón de pelo negro que se le pegaba al rostro fuera el de Ace, pero fue el único nombre que le llego en ese instante a la mente, y cuando sintió que ese alguien de cabello negro le abrazaba con fuerza desmedida tuvo que aceptar haberse equivocado. Ese no podía ser Ace.

-"¡Maldito mocoso!"-¿o quizá si era?-"¿¡En qué diablos pensabas cabeza de alcornoque!? ¡Voy a matarte, juro que voy a matarte!"- Sintiéndose mareado y totalmente descolocado Luffy se dio cuenta de que las palabras y las acciones no calzaban. Ace era el que gritaba todas esas tonterías que de seguro cumpliría más adelante, ¿pero quién le estaba abrazando?- "¿Luffy? ¿¡Oye Luffy!?"-¿Qué diablos…? ¿¡ERA ACE!? No podía ser, debía ser un sueño. Un sueño curiosamente lucido. Eso era…. ¿Verdad?

La sorpresa inicial con la que tomo el primer abrazo sincero de su hermano mayor hubiera sido hasta cómico si no hubiera sido por su propia cara de espanto. Ahora sí que debía haber hecho algo de proporciones astronómicas como para tener al mayor en ese estado de histeria-furia-cariño-lo que sea. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Era real? ¿Era un sueño?

-"¿Lu?"- Sintiendo como era alejado parcialmente del hombro de su hermano, el menor tuvo tiempo para procesar que lo que estaba viviendo era real. Había formas de comprobarlo. Primero, le dolía una barbaridad todo lo que se llamaba cuerpo y segundo, Ace estaba enojado. Eso entraba en la parte real, ahora, ¿Por qué Ace estaba… llorando? ¿Eran lágrimas esas gotas raras en sus ojos? Sintiendo que su cabeza explotaría Luffy volvió a verse rodeado de irrealidades. Era oficial. Aquello era un sueño, n siquiera tenía que procesarlo en realidad-"Luffy… ¿Estas bien?"- No. Estaba confundido, mareado y con unas ganas inmensas de llorar por quien sabe qué motivos. A su parecer todo estaba enredado, como si la fantasía se hubiera mesclado con la realidad, como si la puerta de su imaginación hubiera quedado abierta por error y los fantasmas de sus sueños hubieran salido a jugar sin su permiso. ¿Eso era real? ¿Ese era Ace? ¿El mismo que le había dado de ostias? ¿El mismo que ahora estaba por ponerse catatónico? Por todos los santos ¿Estaba hablando de la misma persona?

-"E-Eres… ¿Eres Ace?"- Claro que no, era el conejo de pascua. ¡Pospuesto que era Ace! ¿Es que acaso estaba ciego? A punto de gritarle, el mayor volvió a tragarse como pudo el coraje y asintió despacio. Pero Luffy había vuelto a mirarle con absoluta desconfianza-"y… ¿Eres real?"- ¿¡QUE!? Era oficial, ese niño estaba pidiendo una paliza a los gritos y el con gusto iba a demostrarle que tan real podía ser-"¿o ya me morí?"- y la rabia se fue así como llego. Ahora el que se encontraba en una dimensión paralela y desconocida era Ace. ¿Cómo que si ya se había muerto? Tomando unos minutos para razonar y mucho (realmente muchísimo) aire, Ace alzo su mano y la dejo caer con cuidado sobre la cabeza de Luffy. Este que esperaba que esa mano cayera sobre su cabeza con más fuerza de lo acostumbrada cerró los ojos por inercia, y aunque eso le partió el corazón a Ace, este no detuvo sus acciones. Abriendo la palma y desordenando el cabello negro espero que Luffy abriera los ojos, y cuando el menor sintiéndose aún más confundido que antes los abrió, hizo su tan ansiada pregunta

-"Luffy… ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?"- Tenía que saberlo, tenía que saber cómo diablos su hermanito había terminado colgando de un maldito árbol como en un juego del ahorcado. Lo que nunca espero es que Luffy le devolviera una mirada vacía y que con los primeros estremecimientos del llanto susurrara:

-"No ha funcionado….Sabo me ha mentido"- Y que sin poder contenerse más rompiera a llorar con tanta desolación. Ace se quedó helado y Luffy no pudo hacer otra cosa más que cubrirse la cara con rabia y vergüenza. Todo era real, todo era jodidamente real. El Ace que tenía en frente no, pero todo lo demás si lo era.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me has mentido Sabo…?_

Ahora comenzaba a recordar todo lo que había sucedido. La tormenta, el miedo y Sabo llegaron tomados de la mano para remecerle las memorias y aunque intento contener el dolor que lleno su pecho no pudo hacer otra cosa más que derramarlo. No había funcionado, no importando cuanto le espero Sabo no había llegado, no había cumplido su parte del trato, no había hecho su trabajo, él simplemente no había podido abrazarle y jamás podría decirle que era el mejor hermano menor del mundo, porque él simplemente no lo era. Sabo mintió y él fracaso. De seguro se había desmayado, de seguro estaba delirando sobre el malnacido árbol con ese Ace que le miraba cada vez más preocupado. Por todos los santos… y ahora… ¿Cómo responderle a Ace que de seguro lo mandaría al diablo cuando le viese? ¿Qué diablos debía hacer ahora…? Extrañamente esa misma pregunta se hacía Ace. El mayor estaba acostumbrado a ignorar el llanto de Luffy o darle un golpe no tan fuerte para callarlo, ahora no podía hacer eso, y no por todo lo que ya había visto, sino porque el menor parecía haber sido herido de muerte justo frente a él

_¿Qué hago, que hago? ¡Maldita sea Sabo!, ¿¡Qué hago!?_

Cerrando los ojos decidió que dejaría de pensar en que haría Sabo. Quizá ser él podía ser suficiente y como era algo que tenía que averiguar a como dé lugar decidió actuar según se lo ordenara su cabeza y su corazón. No más fuerza bruta, al menos, _por ahora…_

Luffy que lloraba sin control alguno vio acallado de golpe sus sollozos contra el pecho de su hermano mayor y aunque las lágrimas siguieron cayendo de forma continua el dolor disminuyo drásticamente. Ace por su lado se hallaba realmente entusiasmado con su logro. Su plan había funcionado mejor de lo que había creído. Vale, que sabía que Luffy seguía llorando, pero al menos ya no estaba gritando desesperado ni balbuceando entre lágrimas. Ahora tenía que hacer algo más, algo que definitivamente hiciera que Luffy dejara de llorar. Subiendo su mano derecha hacia la cabeza del menor y sin dejar de abrazarlo con su otro brazo enredo sus dedos en el cabello del más pequeño; Luffy pego un sobresalto y al poco rato sintió sus congeladas manos aferrarse a su polera. Tampoco había funcionado del todo pero Ace lo dejo así. Dejaría que Luffy llorara lo que tuviera que llorar. Ya estaba a salvo y luego de que todo se calmara al fin podrían conversar y él tendría sus tan anheladas respuestas. Solo tenía que tener, _un poco de paciencia…_

Acariciándole el cabello y escuchándole llorar recordó todo lo que había sentido cuando lo vio colgando de ese árbol. Acudió a su memoria cada espasmo de espanto y cada zancada eterna que tuvo que dar antes de llegar a él para poderlo bajar. Siendo sincero, lo peor había comenzado cuando logro bajarlo. Luffy tenía la misma temperatura que un tempano y su respiración era casi inexistente cuando al fin pudo sacarlo de ese maldito árbol. Volver con Dadan aunque parecía lo más lógico no había entrado en sus opciones. Su hermano necesitaba entrar en calor de forma inmediata, por lo que había buscado un refugio y armado una fogata provisional en la primera cueva que encontró. Había sido casi imposible hacer prender algo con madera mojada, pero de alguna forma había funcionado. Luego había entrado en la larga tarea de hacer reaccionar a Luffy.

El niño en si iba y venía de la inconciencia. Murmuro un par de veces el nombre de Sabo y de la manera más extraña el suyo unas ciento de veces. Dedicado a frotar las extremidades del menor para volverlas a su normalidad no le presto tanta importancia a ese asunto y continúo intentando reanimar a Luffy. Luego ese crio se había puesto a jugar sucio. No había hecho más que arropar a Luffy con su chaqueta y alejado un par de pasos cuando este sin previo aviso comenzó a dejar de respirar otra vez. El pánico se apodero de su cabeza y simplemente se había abalanzado para zamarrearlo y hacerlo volver en sí. Pero el menor no había reaccionado con nada, ni gritos, ni tirones ni absolutamente nada. Finalmente muerto de miedo había suplicado por qué no lo abandonase. ¿Qué sería de él sin Luffy? ¿Sin ese enano molesto?

Gracias a Dios, no iba tener que averiguarlo.

Luffy estaba con él, llorando, asustado y totalmente helado. Pero estaba con él y Ace desde ahora se aseguraría de que siempre fuera así. Quizá tendrían sus malos momentos como cualquier par de hermanos, pero saldrían de esa y de todas las demás. Probar el sabor amargo de la soledad completa y la desolación de perder al menor de sus hermanos había sido suficiente para que su propia cabeza comenzara a gritarle que tenía que reaccionar. Apretando un poco más a Luffy sin darse cuenta volvió a sentir temor sin que pudiera evitarlo. Casi no había llegado, casi había perdido al más pequeño. Casi. Tan solo casi. Porque Luffy ahora estaba con él, aferrándose a su ropa ya mojada y sollozando tan bajito como le fuera posible. Pero estaba.

-"Casi me matas del susto…"-Luffy pegado a la playera de su hermano mayor volvió a estremecerse frente a ese Ace irreal que le desordenaba el cabello y le abrazaba. Si era un sueño pues no era tan malo. ¿No es así? Pero… ¿De qué se había asustado Ace realmente? ¿Y Por qué estaban en una cueva? Lleno de preguntas pero demasiado nervioso como para decirlas en voz alta volvió a enterrar la nariz contra el pecho de su hermano mayor con toda la fuerza que pudo acumular en sus helados brazos, que el sueño hiciese lo que quisiera desde ahora, ya no le importaba que sucediera con él luego de eso. Que Ace hiciera las preguntas, que él hablara porque así él podría escuchar sin musitar palabra, porque ese era un sueño y un sueño así de valioso no podría repetirse nunca más, y era comprensible. Ace abrazándolo con preocupación, Ace enredando su cabello y sin gritarle por estar llorando como un bebe, Ace estando a su lado, como su hermano mayor, protegiéndole del frio, consolándole…. ¿Te creerías menuda irrealidad? Que cosa más tonta, pero que sueño más bonito, pensaba.

_Esto es lo que llamamos deseos ¿No es así?..._ Podía ser eso, podía ser que todo lo que necesitase se encontrase en ese mundo donde Ace no estaba enojado, en donde no eran necesario los gritos ni los recordatorios de que Sabo no volvería jamás. Pero no volvería a suceder, ese era el momento, ese era su pequeño consuelo y no habría más brazos cálidos, ni dedos en su cabello cuando decidiese abrir los ojos y como lo sabía decidió que por un minuto dejaría que la irrealidad fuera lo único que predominara en su mundo. La irrealidad donde podía abrazar a Ace sin muchas ceremonias y tirar de su polera como si le fuera la vida en ello, sin escuchar gruñidos o replicas.

_Vamos a jugar a que esto es real. Eso es lo que vamos a hacer. ¿De acuerdo? Vamos a hacer cuentas de que cuando me sueltes no me veré arriba de ese enorme árbol donde aún espero que Sabo vuelva, así que por algunos segundos más no me sueltes, y entonces podré volver, y me enfrentare a tu verdadero tú. Ese que de seguro está enojado, el mismo que debe haber votado la figura de plástico de mí desmembrado pirata a la basura, el mismo que me ha mandado al demonio esta mañana. Me enfrentaré a ti hermano, que ya no me quieres como uno... Pero estará bien ¿sabes?, porque tendré este sueño, y todas las noches en mi rincón lo recordare y pensaré que fue real y así todo será perfecto, cerrare los ojos y entonces tú me dirás que soy un renacuajo incorregible, pero me abrazaras y dirás que todo está bien. Pero por ahora juguemos, ¿Quieres?..._

-"¿Lu?... oye Lu, tenemos que hablar"-Luffy no pudo evitar apretar los ojos. ¿Tan pronto tenía que terminar? ¿Así acababa todo? ¿Por qué los buenos sueños debían acabar?-"Oye Lu, no podemos quedarnos así toda la vida"- Cierto, pero ¿Por qué su irrealidad debía durar tan poco? Soltando su agarre y suspirando desganado Luffy decidió que era momento de regresar a donde sea que estaba su cuerpo. Había sido un bonito sueño-"¿Lu? … ¿Qué rayos haces?"- Con los ojos firmemente cerrados y ya sin los brazos del mayor a su alrededor Luffy creyó que la voz de su Ace imaginario se iría apagando conforme se mantuviera concentrado y con los ojos cerrados. Pero el Ace imaginario de pronto se volvió más real de lo que nunca pensó. Sintiendo un jalón hacia el frente se vio técnicamente flotando y con él Ace que creía imaginario tomándolo del cuello de su delgado abrigo-"¿¡Pero qué diablos estás haciendo ahora!?" – Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas de confusión. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía si ese era Ace o una muy fuerte alucinación. ¿Tan duro se habría dado en la cabeza? ¿Por qué nada calzaba? Estaba feliz, luego triste, y de pronto le abrazaba, y luego…luego lo de siempre. Ace que ya estaba perdiendo de a poco la paciencia volvió a encontrar un poco en alguna parte desconocida de sus ya alterados nervios. Controlarse le estaba costando más trabajo del que nunca pensó, y no era solo porque Luffy no creyese que lo que tenía frente a sus ojos fuera real, si no por el hecho de que casi se había infartado por culpa de ese mocoso y aun así este parecía negarse a reaccionar de una maldita vez. Pero él tenía que calmarse, ser un jodido buen hermano y calmarse. Como Sabo le había dicho hace tiempo atrás, solo se necesitaba respirar un poco, solo un poco y el aire le robaría la rabia. Inspiro largamente, bajo a Luffy y plantándose frente a él le tomo la cara con las manos. Basta de juegos-"Enano, soy yo, ¿Comprendes?, soy yo"- Luffy volvió a mirarlo con esos ojos siempre dudosos. Por Cristo santo, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer para que le creyera?-"Luffy mírame, ¿vale?, mírame"- Para el menor no era muy fácil cumplir esa petición, pero con las manos de Ace sobre su cara le fue imposible negarse. El mayor que estaba al borde del colapso nervioso clavo sus ojos negros en las dos piedras aguadas de su hermano menor –"Luffy, soy yo"- y tirándole suavemente un mechón de cabello le sonrió con verdadero cansancio. ¿De verdad costaba tanto creerle?-"Enserio que si soy yo"- Luffy abriendo los ojos de manera desmesurada reacciono como nunca se imaginó.

-"¡AAAHHHH!"- Separándose con brusquedad del que 'Definitivamente' era su hermano mayor Luffy fue a darse con lo primero que encontró. Tenía que despertar, ¡No podía ser real!-"¡Despierta, despierta!"- Ace que se había quedado en ascuas con semejante grito alcanzo a detener al menor que amenazaba con golpearse la cabeza contra las paredes

-"¿¡PERO QUE MIERDA TE PASA AHORA!?"- ¿Qué pasaba? ¿¡Que, que pasaba!? Tratando de zafarse de Ace Luffy grito lo único que llegaba a procesar

-"¡Tú no eres Ace!, ¡No puedes ser Ace!"- El mayor forcejeando con el más pequeño volvió a sentir la ira emerger de su cuerpo como una cucaracha. Ni respirar hubiese ayudado

-"¿¡ACASO NO ME OYES ENANO!?"- Claro que lo oía, es más, quedaría sordo de tanto escucharlo. Pero es que no calzaba… nada calzaba- "¿¡Acaso quieres que te muela a ostias!? ¡Reacciona de una vez!"- Luffy volviendo a empujar a su hermano comenzó a gritar, realmente enfermo de los dos Ace que tenía en su conciencia, del real y del falso. ¡Que se jodieran ambos! ¡Estaba harto de oírles!

-"¡No puedes ser Ace porque Ace jamás haría algo como esto!"- El mayor sintió su cuerpo petrificarse de golpe. Luffy siguió escupiendo todo aquello que pensaba, todo aquello que sentía y siempre se guardó. Como una represa que se desborda y se hace pedazos Luffy estallo por primera vez en su vida, sin importarle las consecuencias que vendrían tras sus palabras-"¡No eres amable conmigo!, ¡Me odias! ¿¡Recuerdas!?, ¡Me odias! ¡Por ti que me parta un rayo o me coman las malditas hormigas!"- Ace no sabía que decirle, así que hizo lo mismo que hacía Luffy cuando él mismo reventaba. Cerró la boca y escucho lo que el menor tenía que decir-"¡No puedes ser real! ¡El verdadero Ace no estaría aquí! ¡No estaría subido a este estúpido árbol al que me subí buscando a Sabo! ¡No estaría aquí! ¿¡Por qué diablos estaría aquí conmigo!? ¡Soy una maldita molestia, lo vives diciendo, lo sé y no puedo cambiarlo! ¡Pero lo intente! ¡Yo de verdad lo intente! "- Luffy enervado a la máxima potencia dio dos pasos y se enfrente de lleno a ese Ace que ya no le importaba si era real o imaginario, simplemente ya no podía contenerse más, su barrera de contención se había despedazado y solo quedo él, sus emociones, y el malnacido dolor de su cabeza-"¡PERO ESO A TI NO TE IMPORTA!"-sollozando y gritando a partes iguales cayo de rodillas frente a su hermano, abatido ante la cruel verdad de saberse perdido y aborrecido con toda el alma por quien más quería, y sintiéndose tan solo y perdido como en el principio de su existencia. Desde ahí su voz se fue apagando como fuego contra la nieve y Ace como único espectador vio en cuerpo y alma como Luffy se derrumbaba de a poco-"No te importa… a nadie le importa….…porqué… porqué a la única persona que le importaba…"- _Por qué el único que me quería_. Pensó con la garganta asfixiada por los sollozos-"Nunca va a regresar…."-y la realidad termino por partirle el alma en dos. Sabo jamás regresaría. No podía regresar.

Ace choqueado, trato de pensar en si eso que sentía en su pecho era igual a lo que Luffy sentía cada vez que el mismo estallaba. Cuando el gritaba decía cosas que no eran verdad, solo mentiras para herir al contrario. Luffy en cambio había gritado todo aquello que sentía o pensaba de verdad. Porqué Luffy era un crío que aún no entendía del todo los sentimientos de alguien enojado. Fuera verdad o no, comprendía que el más pequeño de verdad pensaba y sentía todo lo que había dicho. Luffy realmente creía que él lo odiaba con todas sus fuerza y que de verlo muerto quizá hasta bailaría de felicidad. Pero estaba equivocado. El de verdad lo quería, el de verdad quería a ese niño enano y llorón y también le importaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con él. ¿Pero cómo argumentar a su favor? El desde que tenía memoria estaba en la lista negra, ¿Cómo salir de ella? Votando el aire retenido y buscando en su cabeza alguna forma articular las palabras volvió a acercarse a su hermano. Luffy demasiado cansado y con su propia cabeza zumbando a todo volumen no tuvo ganas ni fuerzas para correrse. Ace aprovechándose de eso tomo la cara de su hermano y volvió a levantarla. Sus primeras palabras tenían que ser claras y Luffy tenía que escucharlas muy bien

-"No te odio idiota"-Luffy parpadeo con las lágrimas cayendo de forma inerte al suelo. Su dolor de cabeza pasó a segundo plano otra vez. ¿Qué había dicho?... ¿Era…?-"Y soy real por si te lo estas preguntando"-agrego rápidamente con aplomo al adivinar sus pensamientos. El menor bajando el rostro trago pesado y balbuceo algo que el pecoso tuvo que descifrar pegando su oído contra el suelo

-"Pero siempre dices que me odias…"-Ace ahogo un suspiro. ¿La conciencia no se cansaría de torturarle?

-"Pues es mentira"- El más pequeño volvió a levantar la vista, Ace viendo que le tomaba algo de atención se apresuró a ser sincero de una buena vez. Al carajo el orgullo-"Es mentira, ¿Me oyes?, cada vez que te digo que te odio o que quiero que te aplaste un árbol es mentira, ¿de acuerdo?"-Era peor de lo que había pensado. Declarar todas esas cosas era peor que aceptar que había sido él culpable de un asalto a la cocina con Dadan en frente, pero si Luffy tenía que escuchar la verdad para creérsela, pues ahí iba…-"No te odio Lu…"- Subiendo de nuevo la mano al cabello del menor y palpando sin querer el corte de la noche anterior sintió ganas de vomitar. Realmente no podía pedirle a Luffy que le creyera, pero tampoco aceptaría que el siguiera pensando algo que no era más que una fea mentira. Chocando su frente de manera ligera con la del más pequeño pudo escuchar como las lágrimas de Luffy seguían cayendo sin sollozo alguno. Lágrimas muertas contra la tierra. La culpa volvió a carcomerle como el óxido.-"Lo siento. De verdad lo siento…."-¿Cómo expresar más? ¿Cómo decirle que de haber llegado un minuto después habría enloquecido? Suspiro con fuerzas y volvió a buscar sus ojos, esas dos piedras negras que vivían mojadas-"¿Puedes perdonarme?"- Si hubiera dicho que no, él lo habría entendido. Pero estaba hablando con Luffy. Luffy que no podía evitar ser a veces demasiado amable.

-"Te perdono"- y luego había llegado esa enorme sonrisa. Una cansada pero enorme sonrisa. Y seguido de eso un ligero pero anhelado apretón al cual podía tratar de llamar "abrazo"-"Todo perdonado…"- Ace no tuvo vergüenza de devolverle el condenado abrazo a su hermano menor y de quedarse así por el tiempo que fuese necesario para sentirse vivo de nuevo. El más pequeño tampoco replico demasiado sobre ese asunto, abrazar a Ace era realmente una cosa de la que no iba a cansarse, así que por ese minuto no le pidió mucho más al mayor; si cuando discutían terminaban disculpándose con un fuerte abrazo pues la vida no sería tan mala aunque discutieran todos los días; Ace era su hermano, y no importando cuantas veces metiera la pata Luffy siempre tendría un hueco en su corazón para él. Ace sintiendo a Luffy mucho más tranquilo no puedo evitar votar todo el aire retenido de esa tarde. Se habían tardado, pero al fin estaba poniendo las cosas en su lugar. Solo…faltaba un detalle, una última cosa que Ace no podía pasar por alto. Notando que el menor ya se dormía contra él trato de remecerlo un poco.

-"Oi Luffy…"-El pequeño atrapado contra el mayor y sintiéndose realmente cansado escucho su nombre como un eco lejano y distante.

-"¿Mmm…?"-

-"¿Qué hacías colgando de un árbol?"-Seis miserables palabras y el sueño y toda su tranquilidad se esfumaron corriendo a salvarse del apocalipsis. Realmente no recordaba haber quedado colgando de un árbol, lo que Luffy recordaba era que estaba sobre el condenado árbol, gritando como un poseso y llamando a Sabo para que cumpliera su parte y que su cabeza que zumbaba como provista de vida propia de un segundo a otro había dejado de doler. Luego era negro y Ace irreal que se había vuelto real. Ahora, ¿Cómo rayos explicaba eso?-"Lu, ¿Qué hacías en ese árbol?"-Noto las palabras arrastradas que sentenciaban el fin de una era de paz. Una corta (pero bonita) era de paz-"¡Luffy!"- No había forma de explicar lo que había pasado o lo que había intentado hacer sin ganarse un golpe en su pobre cabeza que seguía doliéndole horrores. No había forma y de seguro Ace se desesperaría al no entenderle un carajo.

_Excelente. Ahora saquen los cañones que la fiesta sigue. Y aprovechen de incendiar el lugar, ¿Por qué no? Vamos a lanzar todo por la ventana y de paso nuestra cordura ¿A que esperan?_

-"Se me acaba la paciencia…."- Bueno, ya que tanto quería oírlo. Ahí iba la cosa inexplicable.

-"Yo…yo hice un trato…"- Bien. Se había ganado una cara de completa confusión. Ahora que alguien lo lanzara a un rio.

-"¿Un qué?"- y esta era la mejor parte, claro que sí. ¿Todos listos? Aquí iba…

-"Yo…yo hice un trato con Sabo…"- y ahí lo tenía damas y caballeros. El trauma personificado en la cara de su hermano mayor. Ojala pudiera haber fotografiado ese rostro para recordarse todos los días que era un idiota. Ace ya descolocado por completo solo atino a balbucear con torpeza. ¿De qué diantres hablaba Luffy ahora? ¿Sabo? ¿Qué pintaba Sabo en su juego del ahorcado?

-"¿Sabo?, ¿Un trato con Sabo?"-Luffy suspiro, ahora venía el estadillo de su hermano mayor. El "No entiendo un carajo" que haría que el reloj por él cual ellos circulaban volviera a su ritmo constante y común. Alzándose ligeramente de hombros sin que el otro pudiera notarlo pensó que ya de nada servía intentar ocultar la verdad. Con o sin ella el puñetazo y los gritos llegarían igual. Separándose de Ace y tomando aire intento hacerse entender

-"Sabo y yo habíamos hecho una promesa"-Había sido hace tanto que Luffy volvió a sentirse algo devastado. Solo un poquito-"Él me dijo que si yo me enfrentaba solo a una tormenta entonces…."- y era esta la parte que dolía, porque eran las palabras que nunca se cumplirían-"el vendría y me abrazaría, diría que soy el mejor hermano menor del mundo y comeríamos carne, toda la carne del mundo…"- un sueño roto, una ilusión un poco tonta pero tan importante como el aire que respiraba en ese momento para vivir-"Pero… pero luego ocurrió eso…."-Eso que aún penaba, eso que aún dolía y le carcomía el alma como a un muerto los huesos…-"y …esto"- y como si hiciera falta graficarlo toco su adolorida cabeza y la brecha donde faltaba pelo y carne-"y pensé…que podíamos cambiar un poco el trato…"-Porque él era un niño, y para los niños todo aquello que era imposible para un adulto era posible para ellos-"Así que … le dije que hiciéramos otra cosa…"-Era una cosa tan simple como estúpida, pero posible a sus ojos. Porque hablábamos de Sabo, del rubio que jamás falto a una promesa-"Le pedí que volviera"- Ace que escuchaba atento acepto esa información como algo obvio, era algo que luego de un rato de haberle estado oyendo se veía venir-"Pero Sabo no podía simplemente volver por mi promesa y quedarse"-Incluso siendo un niño comprendía que debía existir un equilibrio. Cuando alguien se queda alguien debe de irse, simple equivalencia-"No soy el mejor hermano…."-era algo que debía aceptar –"Pero Sabo lo era, Sabo hubiera sabido que hacer para que tu no estés enojado todo el tiempo…"-Sabo era el único que podía comprender dos mentes incomprensibles. La suya. La de Ace. Y la propia-"Entonces… pensé que cuando el viniera a abrazarme podríamos intercambiar lugares"- y sonaba lógico, hasta cuerdo y todo, solo que en su mente de niño y no en la de Ace-"Así que me subí al árbol….y…y…"-

_Y espere, espere hasta que la tormenta cayó encima de mí, hasta que me vi mojado y ciego por el frio, hasta que mi cabeza comenzó a gritarme que era suficiente, que tenía que rendirme. Pero me quede, tenía que quedarme. Porque Sabo podía bajar, él podía llegar y si no me veía perderíamos nuestra única oportunidad, y la promesa se vería rota y ya no podríamos volver a construirla. Una promesa rota solo son palabras juntas, no importando cuanto pidas perdón… ¿No es así?_

Ace pudo oír claramente como Luffy gritaba desaforado, pudo verlo cuando cayó inconsciente, pudo darse cuenta de cómo tuvo que haber rodado para haber quedado colgando del árbol hasta que él le encontró. Pudo oírlo, sentirlo, _verlo…_ Y sin poder reparar el daño de ver y escuchar todo aquello, su pecho se comprimió con violencia desmedida. Todo lo que lograba procesar es que Luffy había deseado estar muerto, que su pequeño hermano había querido ser Sabo solo para hacerle _un poco feliz…_

_¡Y Solo queda una pregunta señores, solo una más y Ace se ganara un pasaje todo pagado a "vete al demonio"! ¡Solo debe contestar que es peor! ¿Qué Sabo haya muerto? O ¿Qué Luffy desee haber sido Sabo? ¡Responda y ganara! ¡Y no se preocupe porque aquí todas las respuestas __**SON INCORRECTAS! **__¡Y porque nadie se va con las manos vacías le daremos un precioso puñetazo en las narices! ¡Volvemos contigo Bárbara…!_

Ace sintió un vacío llenar su estómago de golpe. ¿En que había estado pensando Luffy? No, mejor aún ¿Qué lo había hecho pensar él…? Estaba helado, realmente petrificado y todo giraba en dos pobres palabras, en dos nombres, en Luffy y en Sabo. Luffy que había decidido de forma infantil cambiar su vida por la del rubio. La desesperación lo invadió y sin pensarlo volvió a alzar a Luffy como si se tratase de un monigote. El menor sintiendo sus pies despegarse del piso se preparó para lo peor y espero que su cabeza ya cansada resistiera el nuevo golpe.

-"¿¡COMO PUDISTE PENSAR EN ESA TONTERÍA!?"- La respuesta era fácil, muy sencilla. Luffy era un niño, su pequeño y tonto hermanito era un niño que no tenía por qué respetar las leyes universales. Luffy viéndose nuevamente en el mundo de los flotantes, tuvo que enfrentarse de lleno a la impotencia que se reflejaba en la cara de su hermano mayor. Ace que no sabía si golpearlo o largarse a llorar comenzó a balbucear tonterías, miles de hermosas tonterías-"¿¡ES-ESTAS LOCO!? ¿¡COMO SE TE OCURRIO!?"-Estaba histérico, destruido, realmente hecho pedazos. ¿Una vida sin su hermanito? De solo pensarlo el estómago le amenazo con comenzar a devolver lo que sea que haya tenido en su interior. Quizá no habría escuchado más lloriqueos a media noche, quizá no habría tenido que lamentarse cada vez que le daba un golpe para que cerrara la boca, quizá no se habría estado estresando cada día al tratar de que no se matase, quizá muchas de esas cosas que lo molestaban desaparecerían. Pero Luffy era un niño, su hermano, su pequeño cabeza de alcornoque que preguntaba cosas extrañas y se aferraba a su brazo cuando tenía miedo, el que siempre tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, el mismo que había aceptado tiempo atrás que era mejor morirse a seguir estando solo. ¿Qué hubieran hecho él y Sabo si algo le hubiera pasado a Luffy? La verdad que tenía Luffy en su cabeza no se parecía en nada a la realidad del propio Ace.

Si Luffy hubiera ido en ese maldito barco, si por error ese pequeño renacuajo que ahora le miraba aterrorizado hubiera ido en ese maldito armatoste, el mismo se hubiera tirado por un peñasco en su búsqueda, y por difícil que sonara, Sabo se habría tirado incluso antes que él. Porque Luffy era el hermanito pequeño, el que había que ayudarlo a vendarse, al que tenían que echarle un ojo (o miles) para que no se metiera en problemas, y eso aunque el menor lo entendía no llegaba a dimensionarlo. Si Luffy hubiera muerto, Sabo y él hubieran terminado matándose. Pero no sin antes culparse entre ellos, no sin antes llorar y ver al otro y a sí mismos como unos malditos bastardos que no supieron cuidar de su hermano menor.

"_¡TE DIJE QUE LO CUIDARAS!"_

"_¿¡Y DONDE MIERDA ESTABAS TU!?"_

Se habrían gritado hasta desgarrarse la garganta, y habrían roto su promesa de seguir siendo hermanos. Finalmente ambos hubieran enloquecido por su propia ineptitud, la culpa se los hubiera comido vivos y solo habría dejado un montón de nervios sangrantes. No hubieran vuelto a ser los mismos nunca más. Pero Luffy era un tarado de proporciones monumentales, uno que creía que hubiera sido mejor partir él antes que Sabo, y eso era inaceptable. Sin dejar de ver los ojos negros de Luffy de manera directa, Ace perdió por un segundo parte de su propia realidad. ¿Y si el estúpido plan de Luffy hubiera funcionado? ¿Y si realmente hubiera sido posible? ¿Y si Luffy se hubiera… ido? O mejor aún…. ¿Y si hubiera muerto en ese maldito árbol? ….La conciencia como una vil serpiente comenzó a susurrarle cosas sin sentido, pero llenas de un pánico tan atroz que Ace no pudo evitar estremecerse.

_¿Y si no hubieras alcanzo a llegar…? Piénsalo Ace, ¿Qué hubieras hecho de encontrarlo muerto, colgando de un árbol y con la piel grisácea de los sin vida? ¿Y si ahora en vez de escuchar a Luffy llorar hubieras tenido que escucharte a ti hacerlo? Solo a ti. Solo tu llanto. Luffy habría estado tan callado…así como tú siempre quisiste ¿No es verdad? ¿Y si hubieras tenido que cargarlo a él, como a tú culpa, de vuelta a casa? ¿Habrías podido con eso pequeño idiota? ¿Habrías sido capaz de al menos devolverlo a casa con tu propia fuerza? ¿Habrías visto a tu pequeño hermano ser puesto en una zanja? ¿Habrías ayudado a vestirle…? Ace vamos dímelo, de idiota a idiota,… ¿Le habrías puesto el sombrero de forma ladeada como a él le gusta…? Dime Ace…dime…_

Sin poder contenerse dos enormes y gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Si Luffy se hubiera ido, si él siendo el idiota que era no hubiera alcanzado a llegar, si su cuerpo se hubiera quedado ahí colgando del árbol, el habría tenido que cargar con ello el resto de su vida. Con la imagen de sus ojos cerrados para siempre, con la proyección de sus labios que nunca más volverían a curvarse en una sonrisa. El habría tenido que acostumbrarse a no sentir sus pies descalzos correr por la guarida, nunca más habría sentido el evidente calor de un intruso en su cama a mitad de la noche, ni su voz susurrante y curiosa… _"Ace…. ¿A qué crees que sabe la carne de los leones…?"_ No lo sabía. Pero le hubiera inventado algo. El… le habría inventado lo que quisiese escuchar.

-"¿A-ce…..?"-Mirando hacia debajo de forma ausente Ace se mordió la boca. Pudo haber pasado. Pudo no llegar a tiempo, y todo lo demás. Pero… ¿Importaba eso acaso?-"Ace…lo siento…."- Maldito fuese ese mocoso que le hacía sentir miserable y asustado. Maldito él y esa sonrisa que pudo haberse apagado para siempre. La culpa hablo sola y lejana, tirándole del cabello con verdadero cansancio, como si fuese necesario seguir explicando algo que ya sabía.

_Pudiste no llegar idiota…_

Esa era la absoluta verdad…

_Mierda… ¿Por qué?_

Ya no había a nadie a quien engañar. No podía mentirse, no podía seguir soportando el peso de un sentimiento tan grande como ese y todo lo que quedo fue su fuerza bruta y sus gritos. Luffy era su hermano, su tarado hermano

-"¡ERES UN IDIOTA!"-realmente lo era, el idiota más grande de la tierra, pero antes que eso era su hermano, su pequeño hermano que habría cambiado su vida con tal de verlo contento-"¡Maldita sea Luffy!"- y muy a su pesar había sollozado. Perder a su hermano menor, no poder volver a hablar con él por las noches, no volver a escuchar sus sueños de ser el rey de los piratas. ¿Podría haber vivido con eso?

Luffy aún con los pies lejos del suelo, se preguntó si sería posible que Ace pudiera escuchar, como algo se rompía muy al fondo de su interior. Nunca, ni en sus peores pesadillas había imaginado ver a Ace de esa forma. Vulnerable, herido, _como un niño… _Porque Ace era el mayor, el hermano fuerte y grande donde podía ocultarse, y por mucho que le costara asimilarlo Luffy no veía al pecoso como un simple niño, porque a sus ojos el niño era él. Entonces… ¿Qué debía hacer? Flotando y sintiéndose inútil ante los sollozos contenidos de su hermano mayor no pudo evitar comenzar a temblar y a llorar como un infante asustado. La idea de haber herido a su hermano era inconcebible y aún peor que recibir un golpe de su parte. Realmente hubiera preferido un puñetazo a presenciar algo como eso

-"A-Ace, Lo si-ento… lo sie-nto…"-El mayor con la cabeza gacha y sin soltar al menor no supo que responder. ¿Por qué se disculpaba? El único que tenía que disculparse era él por haberle hecho pensar tantas patrañas juntas. "_Entonces… pensé que cuando el viniera a abrazarme podríamos intercambiar lugares…" _Un escalofrió volvió a recorrer toda su espina de golpe, y aunque trato de apartar la suave e inocente voz del más pequeño lo único que consiguió fue retenerla.

_Me iré y Sabo volverá, y tú serás feliz. ¿No?_

_No, NO, ¡NO!, ¡NO MALDITA SEA, NO!_

Soltando el abrigo de Luffy y tomando en cambio su rostro le obligo a mirarle de nuevo al tiempo que trataba de serenarse. Los ojos mojados del menor no fueron una sorpresa, así que pasándole sin mucho cuidado su propia manga por la cara trato de calmarlo sin mucho éxito. El más pequeño estaba realmente aterrorizado y pasarle bruscamente una tela por el rostro no estaba ni cerca de la definición de "Buen consuelo", pero ni el propio Ace podía dar más. Sabo lo habría aprobado, él lo habría entendido. Su garganta estaba que explotaba en llanto retenido y sabía bien que de no apurarse todo volvería a quedar en términos de desastre.

-"Lu e-es-escúchame, ¿Si?, pe-ro escú-chame bi-bien en-nano"- Sabía que estaba llorando, balbuceando, y asustando a su pequeño hermano, pero ya no podía aguantar ni un minuto más sus propios pensamientos-"Qui-ero que ju-jures, que nun-nun-ca más ha-rás al-go co-como esto"-Era una promesa simple. Era algo que podía hacer. No subirse nunca más a un árbol luego de hacer un extraño pacto ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser eso para él menor? Pero ahí estaba de nuevo esa duda en los ojos negros de Luffy, ahí estaba la duda eterna de lo que era malo y bueno, de lo irreal y lo de real. ¿Podía prometer algo como eso? ¿Ace sería feliz con esa promesa? El mayor desesperándose al no obtener respuesta no pudo evitar zamarrear a su hermano. Era increíble que estuviera dudando ¿Qué diablos había hecho?- "¡JURAMELO LUFFY!"-Asintiendo rápidamente ante el grito e hipando a todo tren Luffy tuvo que jurar y creer con todas sus fuerzas que con esa promesa sería suficiente

-"¡Lo juro!" – y sin redimir en consecuencias Ace volvió a abrazarse a su hermano por tercera vez en esa noche. Era irónico tener miedo por algo que jamás sucedió ni podría suceder. Sabo se había ido sin ellos y no había forma de remediarlo, sin embargo eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Luffy hubiera querido regalar su vida con tal de que este dejara de estar enojado. Era eso lo que más lastimaba a Ace, pues era su culpa que el menor pensara todo aquello, y era culpa de Luffy también por ser un niño que creía en demasiadas irrealidades.

-"Que idiota… ¿Cómo puedes creer tantas idioteces juntas?"- Más tranquilo y cuestionándose en voz alta al tiempo que enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de su hermano continuo pensando en todo aquello que habían tenido que pasar para llegar a ese punto donde Luffy y él al fin hablaban las cosas como gente civilizada. Sin golpes y sin (tantos) gritos. Luffy por otro lado más que feliz estaba nervioso, no acostumbraba que Ace fuera tan abierto o tan cariñoso con él. El único que le había desordenado el cabello y abrazado de manera protectora siempre había sido Sabo y que ahora lo hiciera Ace era muy raro. No es que le molestara el contacto, es más, por él que se demoraran una eternidad en darse cuenta de lo que hacía, solo le extrañaba de quien provenía el cariño y le preocupaba que sucedería cuando todo terminara; porque ya fuese de rabia u otra cosa, su hermano había llorado y eso seguía sin ser procesado totalmente. ¿Cuánto tardaría en enojarse?-"No estoy enojado"-Sintiéndose algo atrapado por sus pensamientos Luffy no se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba. Al pecoso solo le quedo suspirar-"Lu, sabes como soy…"-cierto y según el protocolo los golpes llevaban una hora de retraso-"Pero eso no significa que quiera golpearte a cada rato"-cierto….espera ¿Qué?-"Lu…"-suspirando de nuevo y volviendo a levantar su rostro trato de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, cuando las encontró en alguna parte del techo se enfocó en los ojos negros y suspiro-"Luffy eres realmente un mocoso muy molesto a veces, lloras mucho y no te entiendo para nada"- no era la mejor forma de empezar pero al menos el menor con aire cabizbajo pareció tomarle atención-"Pero eso no significa que te odie o que quiera que te…que te…"-Trago y saco voz para seguir, sus imágenes mentales seguían siendo demasiado reales para su gusto. Menudas pesadillas tendría esa noche-"yo no quiero que te mueras o algo parecido, ¿entiendes?"-Luffy ladeo la cabeza y trato de entender cada una de esas palabras, Ace se aventuró a continuar-"Es solo… es solo que yo no soy Sabo, ¿Entiendes?, no puedo ser Sabo y nunca seré Sabo"-y suspiro con aplomo-"Yo tampoco soy el mejor hermano"-podía aceptar un premio al peor y agregarle un par de aplausos a eso-"pero de verdad odio hacerte daño…"-No supo cómo seguir. Su idea principal era decirle que lamentaba haberle roto la cabeza y haberle gritado como si fuese un miserable animal, pero incluso decirlo en voz alta le partía la conciencia

-"Ace"- Perdido entre las palabras que debía o no usar se encontró de golpe con la enorme sonrisa de su hermano menor y una tranquila pero cansada mirada-"Shishishishi ¡Mi cabeza está bien, ya no me duele!"-En el fondo era una mentira, su cabeza estaba de fiesta y ni siquiera le habían invitado; sus neuronas al parecer se estaba suicidando por sus orejas y una que otra había decidido que era buena idea poner fuegos artificiales tras sus ojos, pero Luffy solo quería ver a su hermano sonreír de una vez por todas. Su plan no había resultado, Sabo no había bajado a decirle que era un buen hermano pero eso no era necesario por ahora. No al menos en ese instante-"Además"-aclaro enseguida-"yo no quiero que seas Sabo, lo extraño mucho ¿Sabes?, pero…pero nadie en el mundo podría ser Sabo"-Ace no pudo evitar sentirse algo desanimado por ello. No buscaba ser Sabo, pero al menos le hubiera gustado parecerse un poco-"y claro, nadie en el mundo podría ser como tú"-El mayor no pudo evitar parpadear confundido. ¿Qué había dicho? Luffy como si nada siguió hablando con su soltura y sinceridad características, ya vería si metía la pata o no -"Sé que no tienes paciencia y que yo no ayudo del todo, ¡Pero me esforzare!, y así Sabo no tendrá que preocuparse halla arriba"-un ligero dolor en su pecho, una pequeña punzada solo para recordar-"y así tú tampoco tendrás que preocuparte tanto"- Ace se cuestionó largamente, como era posible que Luffy fuera tan endemoniadamente sincero sin siquiera preocuparse en lo que el pensaría después. A él le costaba una muela expresarse, y cuando lo hacía generalmente no se le entendía absolutamente nada. ¿Cómo es que Lu lo hacía parecer tan fácil?

-"Lu…"- Rojo y algo avergonzado el mayor volvió a tirar ligeramente de uno de los mechones de cabello negro. Solo como para darse un poco de fuerza-"Eres un mocoso…pero eres mi hermano menor"-y tragándose su orgullo al tiempo que escondía su cara en el hombro del más pequeño termino por escupir su propia verdad –"Y siempre voy a cuidarte y quererte, ¿Estamos?"-El menor tardo en responderle a su hermano. Las palabras fueron claras, las entendió, pero quiso escuchar eso muchas veces, así que lo repitió internamente hasta que se vio obligado a responder

-"Si"-Un último apretón y Luffy se dignó a volver a la realidad con renovadas fuerzas. Ahora tenía unas palabras con las cuales soñar antes de dormir. Una enorme sonrisa en la cara de Ace corono el plato, pero no todo puede ser eterno…

-"Si le dices a alguien de esto te mato"-la risa no tardó en aparecer. ¿Por qué el mayor debía ser siempre tan brusco? Bastaba con decirle que no hablara y el cerraría la boca, o al menos lo intentaría.

-"Shishishi"-Ace sonrojado y ya de pie volvió a increparle algo molesto por la risa

-"¡Va en serio Luffy!"- y como el menor lo sabía volvió a asentir.

-"No decirle a nadie que me quieres, hecho"-El pecoso sintiendo su cara arder no pudo evitar molestarse

-"¡Pero no lo digas así idiota!"-Y Luffy volvió a reír preso de una alegría terrible. Escuchando los alegatos de Ace y su propia risa se preguntó si Sabo los estaría viendo

"_Seguro que sí, y quizá… quizá también este riendo"_

-"¡Luffy deja de reírte!"-Imposible…

* * *

**Muy bien!, ah sido una larga contienda pero aquí tienen ya algo más arreglado el asunto. Quiero agradecer con todas mis fuerzas a Invasor Queen por acompañarme en cada uno de los capítulos (Mujer enserio, que esto no es coca jajaja xD pero tú me entiendes) y a todos aquellos que me incentivaron a seguir subiendo esta historia. **

**Lufna: MUCHAS GRACIAS! Eh aquí el casi final de la historia, ojala sea de tu agrado**

**Coocoococoo: YO TAMBIEN AMO ESTA HISTORIA!, Adoro a los hermanos D y por darle un like a esto, gracias. Ojala te guste el capitulo**

**Rero tama: jajajaja calma que Luffy no está loco, solo es un niño y cree cosas que no pueden ser. GRACIAS POR APLAUDIR COMO DESQUICIADA! Ojala te guste el capitulo**

**byAlyss: MUAJAJAAJ, calma con los pobres hermanos, no me demore tanto así que espero que no hallas muerto de ansias xD, GRACIAS POR ESCRIBIRME! Y ojala te guste el capitulo **

**Y POR ULTIMO PERO NO MENOS IMPORTANTE**

**invaso'rs Queen: GRACIAS POR SIEMPRE ESTAR AHÍ!, se que a veces me demoro y a que a veces lanzo por la borda la mitad de lo que escribo por justas o malas razones, pero aun así gracias por siempre apoyarme y esperar incluso cuando tardo meses en otras historias. ABRAZO ENORME**

**SE DESPIDE (ESPEREMOS QUE NO PARA SIEMPRE PUES AUN QUEDA UN CAPI) ESTA LOCA PERO FELIZ AUTORA**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA mis lectores, estoy aquí nuevamente con el ULTIMO capitulo de este Fic que me saco una sonrisa en medio de tanto desastre, agradecer de ante mano a los que continúan con la historia, y espero que les guste el final. Nos leemos abajo. **

* * *

**El Trato**

**Capitulo Final**

**"Todo esta bien"**

Volver a casa fue un lío espantoso para el par de hermanos. Ya bastante secos tuvieron que volver a exponerse al frio y al silencio que había dejado una ya ausente tormenta. La nieve había subido al menos treinta centímetros más y a ambos chicos les costaba caminar con todo el cansancio que traían encima, por no agregar que pillar el camino de regreso no fue tan fácil como el mayor pensó, pero al menos creía haberse encaminado bien. El problema era que para Ace la caminata estaba resultando más silenciosa de lo que pudo llegar a imaginar. Luffy era muy parlanchín y costaba que se durmiera por ese mismo asunto, pero como luego de que tras quince minutos de silencio no dijera nada, no le quedo de otra más que preguntar si le sucedía algo malo

-"Oi… ¿Estas bien?"- Obtuvo un asentimiento seguido de un largo y sonoro bostezo. Con media sonrisa Ace se dio cuenta de que el más pequeño tan solo tenía sueño y de que no había nada de qué preocuparse-"No queda mucho"- alentó volviendo sobre sus pasos para cogerle la mano-"Anda, vamos"- y tironeando de él volvió a coger la marcha. La peor parte vendría en la intersección. Había un camino que llevaba a la guarida de los bandidos y otra que llevaba a la terminal. Si no se fijaba bien terminarían en la terminal y en una mala hora para un par de chicos cansados y para Luffy que ya se estaba durmiendo. Por el contrario si tomaba la ruta correcta no tardarían mucho en llegar a la casa.

_Donde seguro Dadan nos espera con un sermón que nos quebrara los huesos…._

Suspirando y volviendo a jalar de Luffy continuo caminando hasta llegar a la intersección natural del bosque nevado. Escogió la derecha sin muchos miramientos y volvió a apresurar sus pasos al sentir el brazo de Luffy un poco más pesado que antes.

-"Lu, ¿Sigues ahí?"-Medio minuto de espera

-"Mmm"-Respuesta corta pero aceptable

-"Buen chico"-

Agradeciendo en silencio a quien sea que se pudiera agradecer Ace pudo corroborar que no se había equivocado de camino. Emocionado por el logro avanzo un poco más rápido, pero a mitad de su alegría algo lo jalo hacia abajo. Alcanzando a sostenerse y mirando hacia atrás vio como Luffy con los ojos semi cerrados se incorporaba a medias de la nieve luego de haberse tropezado. Dando un suspiro termino por rendirse, Luffy no llegaría a casa consciente ni aunque le pusiera carne frente al rostro. Ayudándole a pararse y quitándole la nieve de la cara se agacho un poco para cargarlo, ya le diría después que no dijese nada a nadie, eso sí se acordaba al día siguiente de lo que había pasado.

-"Venga Lu, Arriba"- Luffy estando consciente no hubiera aceptado. Pero tenía sueño y aún le dolía la cabeza. ¿Estaba bien si se aprovechaba un poco? Valiéndose de la misma raíz con la que tropezó se afirmó con ambas manos al cuello de su hermano y dejo que este le levantara sin problemas. Ace acomodándolo comenzó a caminar de nuevo. El silencio se instauro entonces por algunos minutos. Solo algunos

-"Ace…"- El mayor no pudo evitar sonreír a medias ante la voz lánguida de su hermano

-"Dime"- Luffy tenía una pequeña preocupación y es por eso que aún no podía dormirse a gusto. Porque estaba esa duda y a menos que pudiera resolverla no habría forma de conciliar el sueño en su totalidad

-"Tu sabes…. que también te quiero….. ¿verdad?"- Ace se detuvo y todo el frio que sentía se fue al diablo. _O Dios, ¿Por qué? ¿Es el karma?_ Sabiendo que Luffy no estaba del todo presente trago pesado y asintió al tiempo que seguía caminando

-"Si enano, lo se…"- más tranquilo, Luffy recargo su cabeza contra la espalda de Ace y se relajó notablemente

-"Que alivio…"- y con esas últimas palabras Luffy entro totalmente en estado de inconciencia. Ace sabía que era capaz de preguntar algo y Luffy probablemente le respondería, pero definitivamente la mente del menor ya se había ido a dormir. Para su suerte la casa ya era visible en esos momentos y para mayor alegría Dadan no estaba afuera esperándolos con un palo para darles de azotes. Era algo así como su día de suerte.

Entrando despacio en la casa y teniendo cuidado de no despertar a nadie paso de largo por el comedor y entro directamente a la habitación que compartía con Luffy. Desde ahí las cosas se fueron más rápido. Bajo al menor de su espalda y como este estaba todavía algo vivo no tuvo problemas en dejarlo sentado mientras iba a por su ropa. Le quito el abrigo, el sombrero y viendo que este se podía cambiar solo (pues movía los brazos buscando su ropa), le dejo por un momento para ir en busca de la suya. Ya habiéndose cambiado y viendo que Luffy tenía mal abrochados todos los botones procedió a acomodarle la ropa solo para darse cuenta de un detalle.

Las camas seguían separadas. La prueba de su discusión seguía en pie.

Ofuscado por ese simple echo dejo que Luffy peleara con los botones un rato más. Él tenía que arreglar ese pequeño y miserable asunto. Así que tomando las mantas de Luffy y tironeándolas volvió a dejarlas en donde debían estar. Al lado de su cama, ese era el lugar de Luffy. Satisfecho se giró al menor que le miraba con una expresión de sueño que no supo interpretar.

-"¿Lu?"- Estaba casi dormido, por no decir durmiendo, pero eso no evito que el menor pudiera responder

-"Me duele la cabeza…."-Ace sabía que era imposible que fuese de otra manera. La precaria venda que el mismo Luffy se había puesto había desaparecido y dado todos los sucesos que habían pasado, era imposible que no doliera. Juntando aire y evitando culpas se aproximó de nuevo al más pequeño para revisar que tan feo era el corte. Resulto ser una herida profunda, pero no tan larga como imagino, el problema era que si no cuidaba bien, terminaría infectándose y eso definitivamente acarrearía problemas. Notando las primeras muestras amarillentas que se cernían alrededor no le quedo duda de que tenía que ayudar a su hermano. Suspirando aparto un poco más el sueño de sí. Necesitaba curar a Luffy.

Dejándolo de nuevo solo sobre la desarmada cama, fue a por el pequeño botiquín que manejaban y busco lo necesario para arreglar el pequeño gran problema que tenía el menor en su cabeza. Cuando volvió, Luffy que aún permanecía dentro del mundo de los vivos no vio con buenos ojos las cosas que traía su hermano. Estaba casi dormido, pero no había que estar del todo despierto como para darse cuenta de que posiblemente eso iba a doler. Parpadeando repetidamente solo pudo pensar en Sabo. El rubio siempre había sido el encargado de vendarle y de curarle las heridas, por una cosa tan técnica como que Ace era un bruto sin remedio; era por eso que solo Sabo era el que se podía acercar a él con las curitas y el malnacido frasco azul que decía 'alcohol', y aunque a él no le gustaba del todo el desinfectante de heridas, siempre cedía ante las palabras de Sabo, que muy tranquilamente le explicaba que había que ser rápidos

"_Mal paso darle prisa, mal paso darle prisa Lu, ¿Comprendes?"_

No del todo. Pero podía intentarlo.

Ace tampoco era un genio en el arte de curar heridas y también recordaba fugazmente esa frase que Sabo repetía incansable cuando Luffy no quería estarse quieto. Armándose de paciencia y esperando que el cansancio de Luffy ayudara a que no se moviera, se sentó frente a él y comenzó a proceder.

-"Quédate quieto, ¿Vale?"- y aunque el pequeño realmente odiaba la idea obedeció a esa única orden que más que orden era una petición. Ace suspiro y humedeció con cuidado el algodón en el alcohol y espero a que este se empapara lo suficiente como para pasarlo por la herida. Viendo después al pedazo de algodón como si este le hubiera insultado el mayor se apresuró a hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

El primer roce con el algodón mojado fue muy frio para Luffy, y este no pudo retener el escalofrió que le sobrevivo a esa sensación, luego como si le hubieran prendido fuego a los pocos cabellos que le quedaban en ese sector la herida comenzó a arder sin michas ceremonias. Era una cosa que ya había sentido antes pero no ese ese punto en particular

-"Duele…."- Más que una queja real, era un comentario inevitable, pero para el mayor que se concentraba en limpiar la herida fue un yunque de inseguridad. ¿Y si estaba siendo muy brusco? ¿Y si se había equivocado de frasco? La voz de Sabo sonó hastiada a su espalda, como la mamá pato de siempre

_No seas idiota Ace, sacaste el frasco Azul, el frasco está bien. Tu sabes que Luffy es un quejica de primera, y va a quejarse porque le duele, así que has caso, ¿vale?, mal paso darle prisa, mal paso..._

-"Darle prisa"- Ace con un pequeño a medio dormirse sobre su regazo y con un algodón lleno de alcohol tuvo que hacer caso a regañadientes y apresurarse. Cuando el algodón estuvo por completo rojo y la herida lo suficiente limpia como para que pudiera ver el corte en toda su longitud, Ace se vio en aprietos nuevamente. Luffy tenía una abertura más grande lo pensado, y lo mejor en casos como ese era cocer la brecha, pero no había forma de que el menor resistiera una cosa como esa, por no agregar que a él no le causaba ninguna gracia tener que hacer algo como eso. ¿Qué le diría a su hermano?

"_Lu esto te va a doler un poco….a quien engaño, te dolerá un montón, me va a destrozar los nervios y ambos terminaremos gritando como idiotas, pero es lo mejor, así que estate quieto mientras te coso con esta aguja de enormes proporciones"_

Claro, pero que brillante, que estupenda idea, que razonamiento más lógico e ideal.

_Mal paso darle prisa Ace, mal paso darle prisa…_

Suspirando acepto que tendría que pasar por esa etapa quisiera o no. No podía arriesgarse a que la herida se infectara o que peor aún que se siguiera abriendo más. Si tenía cuidado (y debía tenerlo), no dejaría una marca tan grande y el mismo pelo taparía cualquier cicatriz después. Ahora, ¿Dónde había dejado las vendas y la aguja?

-"¿Acee?"- sintiéndose en un lio mucho mayor al pensado, el pecoso trago con cuidado y espero de todo corazón que Luffy aguantara la decisión que había tomado.

-"Lu escucha…"- ¿Qué le decía? ¿Qué palabras podía usar para no asustarlo?-"La herida esta algo infectada…"- ya vale, una mentira que no era del todo mentira, pero que quizá en algo podía servirle-"y... tengo que limpiar un poco más fuerte, ¿de acuerdo?"- El menor adolorido, pero demasiado cansado no tuvo otra opción más que asentir y aceptar que su hermano mayor le curara, ya había comprobado que solo no había hecho más que empeorar las cosas. Ace cuidando de que este no viera lo que estaba preparando trato de mantenerlo tranquilo acariciando ligeramente su cabello con la mano que no tenía la aguja y una vez tuvo todo desinfectado un nudo volvió a instalarse en su garganta. No quería herir más a su hermano, definitivamente no quería hacerlo. Pero curar a Luffy era un mal necesario que tenía que hacerse y pronto. Tomando aire y cogiendo bien la aguja entre sus dedos la acerco peligrosamente a la herida del menor

-"Ace"- mordiéndose los labios para no gritar ante la sorpresa de ese minúsculo tono de voz, el pecoso reunió fuerza y le hablo lo más calmado que se pudo

-"Di-dime"-estaba aterrorizado, con un aguja en sus manos, ¿quería dejar de darle esos sustos?

-"¿Quién se come la Luna?"- el mayor que no había estado pensando en nada más que no fuese la aguja y la cabeza (ahora sangrante) de su hermano, se quedó aturdido ante la pregunta sin sentido. ¿Qué quien se come la luna? Suspirando y a punto de decirle que se cerrara la boca y lo dejara continuar se quedó helado ante una nueva idea.

Esa era la solución

Sabo y Luffy tenían esa rara costumbre de conversar cosas extrañas cuando se le estaba curando y el rubio siguiéndole el juego a Luffy le conversaba de esas cosas raras como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Quizá era momento de hacer lo mismo y probar si el sistema funcionaba. Tomando aire y volviendo a sujetar la aguja trato de mantener la mente del menor ocupada

-"¿De qué hablas Luffy?"- El más pequeño bostezo y volvió a acomodarse contra el pecho de su hermano que continuaba con las manos en su cabeza

-"Alguien se come la Luna todas las noches…"-Ace escuchando al pequeño hizo su primera prueba y enterró la aguja. Luffy se estremeció bajo su cuerpo, y Ace a punto de un colapso nervioso solo pudo intentar animarlo a continuar

-"¿A-alguien se come la Luna?"- El menor sintiendo sus nervios punzando asintió con cuidado. Eso había dolido más de lo pensado y aunque se hallaba cansado, sus ojos un poco más despiertos que antes se llenaron de lágrimas.

-"Ace…me duele…"-El mayor sintió sus manos temblar. Diablos. Si Luffy se echaba a llorar todo estaría acabado para él. Pero ahí estaba como siempre su conciencia con la voz cansada y tranquila de Sabo

_Ace. Cálmate. Solo síguele hablando, se le pasara, sigue hablándole y él sabrá que estas con él y que no importando cuanto duela tu estarás ahí. Háblale…_

Junto aire y comenzó de nuevo al tiempo que tiraba del hilo.

-"La luna, ¿Qué me decías de la Luna?"- Luffy sollozo quedo y se aferró a la polera de su hermano.

-"Es que… Alguien se la come, todos los días le saca un pedazo y la vuelve a dejar en él ¡A-Ay!"- sosteniendo a su hermano con algo de brusquedad para que no se volviera Ace volvió a sudar frio. Si Luffy se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo estaba frito.

-"Perdona, es que se me ha ido algo la fuerza…"-Ojalá hubiera sido verdad. Ya llevaba dos puntos, le faltaban cinco. Que quien sea que pudiera le ayudara. Que Sabo de alguna forma le hablara a Luffy para que este no notara lo que estaba haciendo.

"_Sabo por una mierda, no bajaste a verlo, al menos mantenle la mente ocupada, o ayúdame, ¡Pero has algo!"_

-"Ace, duele, no quiero más"- era lo que menos quería escuchar. Ya no podía volver atrás y tampoco podía continuar como si nada e ignorar al menor. Pasando frenéticamente su mano por el lado contrario de su cabeza trato de calmar los sollozos que chocaban contra su ya húmedo piyama.

-"Me queda poco, ¿vale?, solo aguanta un poco más, ¿de cuerdo?"-Luffy no estaba ni cerca de estar de acuerdo

-"¡No quiero, me duele!"- rayos, ¿y ahora?

-"La luna se la ha de estar comiendo Sabo"-Luffy sin dejar de llorar alzo un poco la vista. Los ojos de Ace no dudaron en mirarlo directamente. Tenía que funcionar-"¿No crees? Sabo de estar comiéndose la Luna, por eso le faltan pedazos todas las noches"- El menor mirándole curioso se preguntó cómo era posible que no hubiera pensado en eso

-"Sabo…. debe tener hambre… ¿Verdad?"- ¡BINGO! Viendo consumida de nuevo la conciencia de su hermano menor Ace se aventuró un poco más

-"Claro, de…de seguro la Luna debe saber bien"-y sintiendo como Luffy pensaba en eso volvió a clavar la aguja. El menor apretándose contra él respondió con apenas un hilo de voz

-"Sabo… Sabo dijo que la Luna debía saber a queso" –Ace volvió a clavar y a tirar, contuvo a Luffy que sollozo de manera más audible y se maldijo con todas sus fuerzas.

-"A queso, la Luna debería saber a carne, ¿No crees?, ¿te comerías la Luna si supiera a carne Luffy?"- el menor aun con el dolor punzante de su cabeza asintió con cuidado, Ace que para esas alturas ya temblaba cual jalea solo pudo tratar de consolarlo de la única manera en que se podía-"Ya casi termino, tranquilo ¿sí?"-Dos puntos. Le quedaban dos puntos.

-"Duele…"- Esa información ya la sabía y de verdad le dolía escucharla-"Sabo...él no se comería la Luna"- Pero ahí estaba lo que Ace necesitaba. Una mente ocupada y algo inconsciente bastaría para que el pudiera hacer los malditos puntos que le quedaban

-"¿Y por qué no se comería la Luna eh? Yo con Hambre me la como"-inserto la aguja otra vez, escucho un leve grito ahogado en su hombro y luego el temblor característico de quien lucha por no llorar. De manera interna Ace rogo por un milagro.

-"Por-Por…"-Iba a llorar, lo sentía, estaba a punto de romper en llanto-"Porque Sabo… Sa-sabo sabe, que odio la oscuridad"- Ace suspiro aliviado sin poder contenerse, retomo su eterna tarea acariciar la espalda de su hermano que se aferraba a él y volvió a insertar la aguja

-"¡ACE!"- Luffy tratando de zafarse de su agarre trato de dar por terminado el asunto de la curación. Ya no le importaba si su cabeza se le partía de dolor a mitad de la noche, eso estaba doliendo, y mucho-"¡No quiero más! ¡No quiero, no quiero!"-Ace sin soltarlo trato de serenarlo de la única forma que se le ocurrió. Abrazándolo y acariciando el lado de su cabeza al que no había tenido que darle puntadas con una aguja, aguanto la respiración y sus propias ganas de darse él mismo con un palo en el rostro

-"Ya Luffy, tranquilo, no llores tonto, ya eh terminado"- En el fondo era cierto. Ya había acabado con los puntos, solo faltaba un pequeño parche y la venda por si las moscas.

-"De… ¿De verdad?"-Viendo hacia abajo y captando la esperanza en los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Luffy no le quedo de otra más que asentir. De haber hablado quizá su muralla de contención habría vuelto a romperse por segunda vez en ese día. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser tan bruto? Le había dado con un fierro, con un maldito fierro en la cabeza y con toda su maldita fuerza bruta. ¿Podía ser más imbécil? Era una suerte que aún supiese como se llamaba. Reprochándose en silencio y teniendo severas dudas de cómo poner el bendito parche, el mayor volvió a enfocar su atención lejos de los ojos de Luffy.

El menor como siempre no era ningún tonto. Era obvio que eso que había sentido no era algodón mojado ni muchos menos un paño. Pero ya habiendo terminado el asunto y sin ganas de reprocharle nada a Ace, había vuelto a enfrascarse en su idea de la Luna. ¿Quién se come la Luna? Ace dijo que podía ser que Sabo se la estuviera comiendo y había dado como argumento que él mismo se la comería de tener hambre, pero Luffy ahora más tranquilo, pensaba que eso no era posible. Porque Sabo sabía que a él le gustaba la Luz y que sin luna todo estaba demasiado oscuro, o al menos lo suficiente como para que el rubio le dejara colarse en su cama. No. Sabo no se comía la Luna. Sabo era quien ponía la Luna cuando se acababa la anterior, para que así el no tuviese miedo.

-"¿Aceeee?"- un llamado largo y cansado que formo su nombre de manera perezosa volvió a detener sus acciones-"Duele…."-El mayor suspirando trato de ignorar los sentimientos de culpa que se ligaban a esa palabra. Que miserable se sentía en ese mismo momento. Si hubiera controlado algo más su genio el no habría tenido que poco menos coserle como un muñeco de felpa. Que atrocidad más grande-"y tengo sueño..."-Una ligera sonrisa apareció en su cara. Luffy era incorregible y todo era medianamente solucionable.

-"Solo aguanta, ¿Si?, ya acabo"- buscando una venda y envolviendo de forma firme pero con cuidado la cabeza de su hermano termino por acabar con la extenuante curación. Funcionaría si era constante y cuidaba que los puntos no se cortaran antes de tiempo, de otra forma pues…

-"Aceeee"-Borrando sus dudas y enfocándose de nuevo en Luffy, Ace espero el famoso "duele" del más pequeño-"Tengo hambre…"- Conteniendo la risa en una de sus manos el mayor no tuvo mucho cuidado en disimular su pequeña euforia. ¿Cómo era posible? Hace unas horas podría haber apostado que lo perdía en todo sentido, y ahora lo tenía frente a él, sentado en su cama, con la cabeza vendada, a punto de dormirse, y con la queja de un estómago vacío. Cuanto podían cambiar las cosas con algo de voluntad-"Aceeee"- ¿Y ahora?-"Alguien se come la Luna…"- Anuncio el pequeño con voz de victoria y somnolencia-"Pero no es Sabo, Sabo no se comería la Luna"-aclaro como si fuera un asunto realmente importante, como si fuera necesario que Ace supiera que Sabo no comía lunas-"Sabo es quien pone la Luna cuando ya se la han comido. Sabo pone la luna nueva ¿Entiendes?"-

Ace pensó que no entendía absolutamente nada. Pero también pensó que eso no importaba del todo. Sabo podía poner y comerse las lunas que quisiera en la mente de Luffy. Eso a él le traía sin cuidado, porque lo que el menor necesitaba era escuchar o sentir que alguien más podía acercarse a ese extraño mundo que era su cabeza llena de irrealidades.

-"Lo entiendo"-Aseguro-"Pero creo que Sabo de todas maneras le da sus mascadas de vez en cuando"- podía ser así. ¿Por qué no? Hablaba de Luffy y de Sabo. Todo era posible-"Si yo pudiera le daría unos cuantos mordiscos"-Y dando por terminada la charla de quien se comía o no la luna tomo al menor de los hombros y lo recostó sobre la cama. Luffy que ya parecía un muñeco de trapo que hablaba tonterías no hizo nada para evitarlo y espero paciente a que Ace guardara todo y se acostara en la cama de al lado.

Pero la cama de al lado no sería ocupada esa noche.

Ace sin ponerse a pensar mucho paso de largo la cama vacía y se metió bajo las mantas con Luffy. Si el menor tuvo algo que replicar pues se le olvido enseguida. Sintiendo el calorcito de su hermano ante la cercanía y su propio cansancio fue quedándose dormido mientras veía la tranquila cara del mayor. Mañana de seguro conversarían cosas y saldrían a cazar algo para comer, quizá Dadan les cortaría el cuello por escaparse de la casa y llegar a saber Dios que hora, o probablemente tuvieran que quedarse en casa por las bajas temperaturas. Pero nada importaba. Todo estaba bien. Todo estaba en su lugar. Ace le quería y no estaba enojado. Él le quería y tampoco estaba enojado. Sabo les quería y de seguro se estaba riendo mientras masticaba tímidamente la luna. Todo bien… todo estaba….

-"¿Ace…?"

-"¿M...?"

-"Te quiero…. Buenas noches…."

Ace con los ojos cerrados fue consiente del segundo exacto en que Luffy dejo de estar consiente en su totalidad. Su respiración acompasada y los balbuceos entre sueños dieron fe de que el mocoso se había dormido y él un poco más tranquilo se permitió abrir un ojo y observar en qué condiciones había quedado el menor. La enorme sonrisa que se le había formado a Luffy en el rostro fue suficiente como para que el comenzara a respirar de nuevo. Todo estaba bien, pero considerando que las cosas podían estar incluso mejor, se dejó llevar y luego de haberse asegurado de que este dormía cual tronco, volvió a abrazar de manera posesiva a su dormido hermano menor. Luffy de manera inconsciente se aferró a aquello que le daba calor y seguridad y continuo durmiendo con la felicidad pintada en el rostro. Ace más satisfecho, pero igualmente avergonzado, acepto que las cosas ya estaban bien. Sus brazos alrededor de Luffy no podían decir lo contrario. Su lazo había estado en riesgo, y ahora que lo habían reparado no pensaba volver a cortarlo.

-"Ace…."-Una media sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en el rostro del mencionado entre sueños. Agachándose levemente y volviendo a juntar su frente con la cabeza vendada de Luffy Ace respiro tranquilidad y acepto irse al país de los sueños, pero no sin antes permitirse ser sincero una vez más

-"Yo también te quiero idiota…siempre estaré ahí, me quieras o no siempre estaré contigo, ninguno estará solo nunca más…"-Tenía que prometérselo, tenía que de alguna manera callar a sus culpas que seguían murmurando en voz baja. Jalándolo contra sí y tapándole con cuidado trato de no pensar mucho y hablar más, algo que no se le daba muy bien, pero que quizá ayudaría en esa fría noche donde había pasado tanto caos por su mente. Un suspiro y su mano acariciando los oscuros cabellos le quitaron la concentración y finalmente abrió la boca-"Lamento lo del golpe en la cabeza…y haberte gritado tanto"-Dios, como lamentaba ese hecho, como lamentaba las consecuencias de sus actos y la sensación de la aguja entre sus dedos-"Luffy… eres un buen hermano…"-Luffy era tonto e inocente, y al mismo tiempo tan soñador que más que un niño, Luffy era un sueño andante. Por eso, él tenía derecho a escuchar que era un buen hermano, consiente o no, alguien debía decírselo-"eres… él mejor hermano menor del mundo…"- Era un llorón y un quejica sin remedio, pero era el mejor hermano menor del mundo, y eso Sabo lo sabía incluso antes de que "eso y esto" sucediera -"Te quiero Lu, no lo olvides… ¿De acuerdo?, no olvides que te quiero… ¿Puedes hacerme ese favor?"-Porque Luffy era quien era, y él también. Su humor no era cambiable, su personalidad y su forma de ver las cosas tampoco, por eso era importante que lo recordara, era importante que recordará esas palabras cuando estuviera gritando o invocando al diablo. Un jalón indescifrable que lo apretó un poco más y medio balbuceo fueron su "¡Claro Ace!" por parte del más pequeño. Un diminuto consuelo que disolvió preocupaciones y lo invito a dormir. Podía hacerlo, podía. Luffy estaba con él, Luffy estaba bien…había llegado a tiempo…lo había conseguido.-"Buenas…noches Lu…."- y enredando sus dedos en el frondoso cabello negro Ace también sintió el sueño llegar despacio, como un barco que navega cada vez más adentro del océano, llega un punto en donde ya no puedes verlo, y cuando Ace ya no pudo divisarlo, cuando Luffy pegado contra él le menciono entre sueños que le quería, cuando la culpa malhumorada por el rechazo se hubo marchado, solo entonces, se durmió…

Porque todo estaba bien. Todo estaba….

Dadan entro a la habitación una vez sintió la respiración de Ace acompasarse a la de su hermano menor. Mirando las vendas de ambos chicos supuso que la aventura vivida había dejado más de una marca, pero también supuso que más de una lección habría aprendido el par de mocosos. Sonriendo de mala gana Dadan suspiro con aplomo y los tapo bien. Había estado con el alma en vilo por culpa de esos críos y ahora los dos dormían muy juntos y felices. Maldita fuese su suerte. ¿Pero qué remedio? Cualquier hubiera sido el conflicto todo debía estar solucionado y eso la dejaba más tranquila. Quizá tampoco era la mejor cuidadora y tampoco se acercaba a la definición de una madre, pero vamos, que igual quería a ese par de piojos y se le había helado hasta el alma esperándoles junto a la puerta.

Viendo como el mayor apretaba como a un peluche al más pequeño, Dadan no pudo evitar suspirar entristecida. Ella había perdido a uno de sus pequeños. Le había llorado en silencio y guardado luto y tranquilidad de la forma más austera posible, porque sus otros dos mocosos le necesitaban y no podía darse el lujo de perder a ese ridículo par que se abrazaba bajo las mantas.

-"Enanos"-musito en voz baja-"Me sacaran canas"- y sonriendo de lado al ver a ambos hermanos abrazados no pudo evitar reír un poco-"Pero cada cana valdrá la pena ¿No es así?"- Que le contestara la tormenta o la luna a medio comer. Luffy y Ace ya estaban en casa, y eso era por lo pronto según ella, lo único importante.- "Todo está bien ahora"- Y con el paso de los años estaría mejor. Saliendo de la habitación y volviendo a su propio cuarto los chicos continuaron durmiendo extenuados, pero felices y tranquilos de saber que no importando quien fuese que se subiese al árbol, el otro siempre iría a por él. Además tenían esa pequeña ventaja que era los sueños de Luffy y su imaginario Sabo mirando desde el cielo

Porque todo estaba bien ¿Verdad Sabo?

"_Claro que si…."_

Y la luna perdió un pedazo…

* * *

**Gracias por todo. Fue una gran aventura y ah tenido un buen termino, ¿No les parece? Quiero escribir más de estos hermanos, esperemos me motive. Abrazo y despidiéndose de ustedes, queda esta loca autora. **

**Sayonara**


End file.
